O u t s i d e
by The Sunflower Of Versailles
Summary: Dreams are like memories: Nostalgic and reminiscent. But what if it all were true? What began as a simple fall off a cliff orchestrated a series of fortunate and unfortunate events, but in the same time it brings two lovers together... And all happens when she went o u t s i d e. . . [A Kaden x Reader] Update: FINAL CHAPTER POSTED-Story is now finished.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! I'm Kurasu, and I'm not exactly** ** _new_** **to the fanfiction world, but i have written (though this one probably sucks). I created this super long fanfiction because Kaden is just amazing okay? Everyday I'll post a new chapter, but until we get to the end of the first part of this story (you'll see why later on...). I hope you enjoy this sorry as much as I did writing this reader insert!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Kurasu**

"Jacob, Jacob! Come here quick!" A little, plump-cheeked you ran down the hill. It was storming and a few dogwood trees stood there among other flowers in the Nohr Courtyard. Jacob hurriedly followed behind. He was the son of King Garon's Butler and just completed his apprenticeship. He was trained for all situations and needs of the Nohrian Royal Family... But not for this type of situation.

"Lady (Name), please do run a tad bit slower. Whatever it is, it can wait a few more seconds."

You continued running though, even as the storm rumbled and the winds started to pick up. An injured... Animal of sorts layed there in the shelter of a Dogwood tree and you knelt next to it.

"Poor birdie! Jacob, can we nurse this birdie back to health? Please..?"

"Milady I don't think it's a bird-"

"It's a bird and we need to help it!" You were about to burst to tears. The preteen Butler blinked, then gave a small smile and gently picked up the animal that was in pain, or what you called, "a birdie".

"My, this poor thing got itself in quite the situation..."

"Jacob we can help it right?"

"Course I can, a Butler must be a master of all things to serve his master after all. How did you know that the creature was hurt?"

"I was outside walking in the garden, and it started storming, then lightning came and struck the poor thing! I saw it all happen! I've never seen a birdie like that though, where did it come from?"

"Milady (name), this birdie definitely isn't from here. Must have come from outside our borders-"

"Wait there's an outside?"

Jacob gulped, just realizing he accidentally said too much. Too much information that you could know. It was King Garon's orders, and Jacob mentally prayed to the Gods he wouldn't be killed or dishonorable for already disobeying an order the first year on the job.

"Well Milady, forget I said a thing."

"No tell me, how is the world? Have you seen it?"

"Frankly not."

"Tell me about the outside! I've never seen it before!"

"Very well," A cold sweat trickled down the young butler's pale face. "But when we get inside he castle and patch this Birdie up."

"Right!" You exclaimed and then started running into the castle because it started to pour.

"And done. The Birdie needs to heal, so we will have to tend to it everyday. It seemed to only break a limb, so that's good."

"Jacob you could anything and everything!" You exclaimed then smiled at him.

"So now will you tell me about the outside world? Oh I'm so curious! It must be a nice place with people like my family right?"

"Well outside this castle, there is a bunch of people who live together in different groups in different lands called Kingdoms. We have quite a number of Kingdoms we are close by, but some groups of people prefer to live far away from others."

"Why so?"

"Because some Kingdoms don't get along. Different beliefs, some problems. Nobody's perfect, not even the neutral Kingdoms who stay away from these so called Kingdoms."

"Oh... Then why can't they all be kind?"

"I don't know, but maybe they wouldn't be fighting and not getting along if they learned from someone as pleasant as you." Jacob smiled at you and you beamed back.

"Even with all that, Jacob I want to see the world!"

His smile then turned into a frown.

"Milady the outside is dangerous. You wouldn't want to see it. Anyways, it's late Miss (name), I think it's time to tuck you in."

You pouted and sighed. Flora and Felicia, two of your maids that were slightly younger than Jacob then ran in and ushered Jacob out of your room. You waved at Jacob before he closed the door and then started to get ready for bed with their aid. Little did they know an idea sparked in your head.

And that idea would be dangerous.

"Wake up Lady (name)! It's time to eat breakfast!"

"Yes, we made some sweet pastries made with blackberries!"

You groggily woke up to see your two maids hovering above you. Felicia was holding a breakfast platter (barely though, the platter was shaking in her hands, just waiting to slip), and Flora was holding a breakfast platter as well, smiling.

You sat up and Felicia handed you tea from her platter, but then shortly slipped and-

Crash!

She fell on the floor and the tea set dismantled in seconds. Flora sighed and said "Excuse me Milady, I will clean this up right away."

Felicia got up with Flora's help and they walked out of the room arguing.

"Felicia you broke the last tea set in the Kitchen! Now how can we serve Lady (name)?"

"I don't know! But I'm sorry Flora!"

"How about you apologize to (name) and not to me?"

"I will I will! Once we come back with the cleaning stuff."

You realized that maybe with was your chance to actually escape and see the new world. You jumped out your bed and opened up your wardrobe to see your vast collection but then started to hear the footsteps and sound of Flora and Felicia coming back to your room. You fled back inside the room and pull the blankets over your torso, pretending to eat your blackberry pastry.

Flora and Felicia came back with a mop bucket, cleaning Felicia's mess.

"Ugh! Felicia the cost of that tea set was priceless! Priceless! And you broke it?"

"I know I know, it was an accident though Flora I swear. I just... Tripped."

"Well I hope you saved enough money to buy the tea set because after all it was your fault!"

"Yea, yea I'll go to the village and get a tea set. After we serve Lady (name) her lunch. Wait Milady, do we have permission?"

You shook your head while gingerly eating your breakfast in bed.

"Of course, I know Jacob can take care of me."

Flora smiled but then Felicia looked up from the floor and gasped. "Oh my gods! Today Lord Silas is coming!"

"Lord... Silas?" You questioned. Since when did someone besides your brothers and sisters ever visit? This was odd, but nevertheless would be interesting. Maybe he could tell you more about the outside...

"Oh yes! Lord Silas is a wealthy Lord, and has close ties with your Father! I think you will enjoy his company."

"Oh okay! Then make sure the Northern Fortress looks festive please! A-And not so gloomy!"

"Of course Milady!" Felicia chimed as Flora exited the room, going to throw away the shards of ceramic.

"But Milady, we need to dress you up right for today. What do you want?" The pink-haired maid asked as she opened up your wardrobe.

"Hmm... How about the (color) outfit?" You pointed to the garment and beamed. Felicia giggled and pulled out the garment.

"Quite the excellent choice Milady."

You came down the long spiral of stairs to meet up with this "Lord Silas" in your (color) dress and a matching ornate laced headband. Felicia and Flora had arranged a nice dinner party just for you two. But in the back of your mind you worried if you would mess up so you went through every single manner rule Jacob told you.

How would you survive?

An unfamiliar grey-haired boy with spiked hair chatted with Jacob, and right away your nervousness washed away.

"Lord" Silas was just a kid. It wouldn't be that hard right.

"L-Lord Silas?" You muttered out, stepping down the last step then curtsied politely. Silas bowed down as well and grinned.

"Finally I got to meet you Princess (name)!" Silas chimed. "I heard a lot about you, so I wanted to visit."

"Visit?" You blinked.

"Yea!" Silas smiled. "So what do you typically do?"

"Hang out in the garden. It's dark outside but the plants there bring light to this place."

"Do you mind if I can see it?"

You looked at Jacob who nodded and so led the Silved-haired noble to the garden. When you got to the glass door, you opened it up and smiled at the boy. The boy looked at the garden and gaped in awe.

"Wow... Princess (name), your garden is amazing."

"Really? Thank you! By the way you can just call me (name)." You giggled. "I think your the first friend I ever had besides the staff of Northern Fortress."

"Really? Why?" Silas blinked in surprise.

"Because," you whispered "My Father says I'm 'special'."

"What do you mean by special?"

"I don't know! I seem normal. Except these ears are kind of odd, they say it's a birth defect." You pointed to your ears and smiled.

"They look like elf ears! You know those creatures... I wonder if they exist..."

"Yea! So Silas..."

"Yea?"

"Have you seen the outside of Nohr before?"

"Yea, why?"

"I've never seen anything outside these walls..." You sighed sadly.

"Well, (name), the outside world is beautiful! It's big and huge and there are so many Kingdoms! Like one time my Father brought me to this Kingdom where they had an opera house! Everyone there was friendly! Also in Nohr, there are these cool wolf-people, and also villages that sell good food and cool weapons!"

"Wow... I would love to see that."

"Yep! I've been to every single part of the world except this one Kingdom called... Hoshido I think?"

"Why not?"

"Dad says we aren't friends with them. Doesn't that suck?"

"Totally! Hey Silas you are pretty cool. I think you are my first and best friend!"

"Best friend? I've never had one..."

"My neither! What do you say 'Best Friend'?"

"I say we should be 'best friends'!" You chimed and you two giggled as you laid down onto the grass, looking up at the Dark Nohrian Sky.

"Hey best friend," you asked after the two of you had a long silence.

"Can you help me see the outside world? I really want to see it..."

"Of course!" Silas looked into your red eyes and smiled. "What do you want to see?"

"I want to see it all, even the other Kingdom!"

"(Name)... I don't think that's safe. But I want to help you at least see the world. It's a nice place... seriously."

You then grabbed his hands and pouted.

"Can you please even help me escape to see the rest of the world at least? Silas please? I'm just asking for you to help me escape. Once we can't see the Northern Fortress in sight, then you don't have to help me anymore. Promise."

Silas sighed. "I don't know... We will need a good plan. A very good one."

You grinned. "Then come everyday! We can figure this out, somehow... Okay?"

"Got it.-"

"Lord Silas your Father is here!"

Silas sat up, and so did you in suit. You both ran to Jacob and then looked at each other.

"Well see you tomorrow then Silas?"

"You got it 'best friend'!" Silas smiled then winked at you. You winked back then hugged him and whispered in his ear "Remember we will discuss escape plans okay?"

You then let go of the hug and Silas nodded then bowed, making his exit out of the Castle. Jacob narrowed his eyes and looked at you.

"Exactly what are you planning Milady?"

"Jacob, you can't know, it's a secret!"

For the next few days Silas came everyday to see you, talking about escape plans in the Garden. Of course, when nobody was around. Jacob grew suspicious of how you two wished to be more alone everyday, but never questioned it. One day however, as you two walked around the gardens finally found something that could be your escape to freedom.

A hole big enough for a tiny kid like you in the wall that surrounded Northern Fortress. You and Silas looked at each other in disbelief, surprised not even Jacob, a perfectionist, wasn't able to notice this imperfection on the spot.

"(Name), I can't believe we found it! And I got an idea."

"Oh really? Tell me!" You squealed.

"Well simple. Tomorrow wake up early, and open your window to get out. Now you need to get over your fear of heights and also be discreet when climbing down the castle. You miss one window ledge," Silas used his little hand to mock a slice to the neck. You gasped quietly, and he continued with a hushed voice.

"While this all happens, I'll make sure to come early tomorrow and distract the maids and butlers as much as I can. Especially Jacob, since I know he will be the first to notice somethings wrong. If our plan get demolished but you are able to escape out the castle, then run. Just run. It doesn't matter what they say or do to me alright?"

"But what will happen to you Silas? It would be foolish of me to just leave and not worry about you!"

"(Name), you deserve to see the outside world." He gave a cheeky grin. "I think you'd like it and I'll risk anything for your happiness!"

"You mean it?"

"Yea I do! I really do..."

"Then Silas, escape with me. Once they find out just follow me and run too!"

"(Name), it's not that simple." Silas shook his head. "I don't think the adults will let us have it the way we want it. Either way, only one of us will make it, and that person is you."

You smiled sadly and muttered "Thank you so much."

"No problem (name)! It's what friends do, right?"

"Yea Best Friend!" You then hugged him tightly, so tightly that Silas choked out "(Name), y-you... Can... Let go now."

You promptly let go and Silas breathed heavily. Jacob then called for Silas because his Father had showed up again to pick up the little Noble, so Silas waved goodbye and walked away. Hopefully your plan would work...

"Jacob! Jacob! How is Birdie doing by the way?" You asked as you were walking down the hallway with the Preteen Butler.

"Well about that birdie..."

Your eyes widened anxiously.

"It disappeared. I don't know where, but it did..."

"Disappeared?"

"Yes Milady, maybe once it was better it decided to join its flock, or a family of birds, so they can fly to whatever destination."

You sighed sadly, but Jacob kept talking.

"Lady (name), just think about it. The bird must be happier with its flock than to be here in this fortress."

"I guess..." You mumbled as Jacob opened your bedroom door.

"If you don't also mind me asking Milady, but you have seen to be very interested in Lord Silas. Do you perhaps like him?"

"L-Like him?" You stuttered. "What's that?"

"When you like someone you always want to be around that person and also want to be more than just friends."

"Well does being best friends count?"

Jacob chuckled a little bit at your response and shook his head "No Milady, that's just a friendship. And a very special one at that. However you'll know you like someone."

"But how?" You questioned innocently, your feet dangling as you sat on the side of your bed. Jacob smiled and pointed to your chest.

"Your heart will tell you that you like that person."

"Oh. Well I like you Jacob... And let's see. I like Felicia and Flora and Silas and my brothers and sisters and..."

"Lady (name), I think you need to go to sleep."

"But wait I'm not done! I like the knights and guards and all of them! I like flowers and trees."

"Lady (name), that enough. It's time for you to go bed now."

You pouted and Jacob gave you a stern look before you bursted into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny Milady?"

"Nothing!" You giggled even more and fell backwards onto your bed. Jacob gave a brief smile then walked over to the door.

"Well goodnight I suppose Milady. It's quite very late and you need your beauty sleep. I'll send Flora and Felicia to get you ready okay?"

You nodded and then the silver-haired butler left.

As Silas said, you woke up early. Earlier than Felicia and Flora. It was hard to tell in Nohr the time of day, but 'morning' was when the clouds seemed like a dark lavender, and 'nighttime' was a deep violet, so deep that it looked almost black. You tiptoed to the window and opened the latch, then started your adventure. Looking down, you realized that you had to climb down 8, far distant, window sills. However you tried not look down and carefully leaped down to each little ledge. In the distance you heard the sound of a carriage and recognized it was most likely Silas, the boy who was helping you through all this. Then you heard guards coming to your Maid and Butler's aid to attend his services. Finally you leaped to the ground and started sprinting toward the forest-garden you cherished and hid there as you saw two guards walking through the courtyard. When they were gone, you then started running again, searching for that little hole you could fit into. You did so and started running outside the castle. As fast as your little feet could carry you.

It was too easy though, this escape. You ran away from the fortress until you found yourself a cliff.

Also when you turned around, there it was. Guards. A whole battalion of them. And behind the guards, Silas was held captive by Flora and Felicia. Jacob came out of the guard's battalion and held his hand out.

"Please Lady (name), you need to come back home. Is this what you were planning to do with Lord Silas, run away?"

"Yes..." You mumbled, backing away slowly. You didn't want to be here anymore. You just wanted to visit the outside world. The rock beneath you started to crumble, as if it answered your wishes and-

Chk-

The piece of rock that supported you fell and you fell along with it. Down to oblivion. You screamed at the top of your lungs for what fell like forever. What would happen after this? Was this the end? Because you were just curious?

You stared up at the dark sky above, and shut your eyes, hoping this will all go away.

"Don't worry I gotcha covered!" An unknown voice grabbed you. For what at first felt like human skin all of a sudden felt like soft fur. Very soft fur. You opened your eyes to see a... Dog? A large dog, embracing you.

"Are you okay there?"

You then passed out.


	2. Day 1

"Kaden? Kaden...? Come on we are in Nohrian territory, this game isn't fun anymore."

"I know I know!" Kaden transformed from his Kitsune form to human. His Kitsune form wasn't that big and scary like his Dad's, but he hoped to be like him, with the cool little fires that spirited out of his nine tails. The Fox-boy held your body as his Dad sprinted over before turning into a man.

"Kaden, this girl is Nohrian! What were you thinking?"

"But she fell from the sky! She could have died Daddy. What should we do?" Kaden asked innocently. Both Kitsunes twitched their ears and heard the shouts and screams of Jacob and your twin maids calling your name. Kaden's Dad looked straight at the fox boy's brown eyes and transformed into a fox again.

"Kaden. Carry her back to the village. Now."

Kaden nodded and turned into his fox form, you on his back. The father and son ran through the crack of the valley as fast as they could. The sound of more and more guards could be heard at the top of the valley, as spears, axes, and even arrows were shot at them.

Kaden's Dad dodged all of these weapons with ease, while Kaden thanked his ancestors he wasn't killed as he was close with it almost twice.

"I hope she'll return the kindness ya know?" Kaden complained, and his Dad grunted. They could see the end of the valley and also less weapons were thrown at them. It was almost a blessing, but mostly because they were close to the border now. Very close to making it to Hoshido territory.

Finally they made it out with barely any breath left. Kaden shook you off and turned back into human form gasping for breath.

"Gee Dad, I see why I can't leave the clan... Those Nohrians really wanted our fur! And what did that girl do anyways that caused them to hunt after her? Dad do you think she's maybe like one of us? I mean look at those weird ears, it's not human-" Kaden's tail wagged in excitement, but his Dad looked in the distance.

"I don't know Kaden... But whoever she is, they were after her for something."

Over the horizon, Nohrian troops were marching forth and were closer to their spot with every step, so the two Kitsunes started their adventure again, this time dragging you through the forest, Kaden's Dad holding your arms with two of his nine tails.

However, thank the gods you weren't conscious to even feel any of that, because trust me, it was a rough ride.

"Yui, where's my Mom?"

"She's around here somewhere, why? Also your fur is a mess!"

The fox boy panted out. "Human. Girl. Injured. Dad has her."

Yui, an elder fox, gasped. However, if the Chief, the one rescuing this human girl, she couldn't oppose it. The lady went to go get Kaden's mom, the Spiritual Counselor of the clan and also master healer. As Yui came out with a beautiful pale-fured she-fox, Kaden's father came running in with you. Your poor body has scratches everywhere and dirt staining your pale limbs. Yui's ruby red ears twitched at the sight of a human, but nevertheless she picked up your tiny body, and hurried into one of the huts. The she-fox then transformed into her human self and gave a stern look at Kaden's father. Kaden's father transformed back into his human form and right away she scolded the man. However Kaden peeped up.

"Mommy will she be okay? She fell from a cliff..."

"She'll be fine, just probably needs some sleep. Why don't you help Yui with her? I need to talk to your Dad." She crossed her arms. "Privately."

Kaden nodded and dashed into the hut, excited to finally be able to talk to a human. Now that Kaden was gone, she finally talked to her husband, and raised a brow.

"Hiro what were you thinking? That girl, she could bring in other humans, and who knows? We all will be pelted alive! Your setting a bad example for Kaden and the rest of the tribe! I can't believe you are doing this, when that girl wakes up she's going to be-"

Hiro grabbed his wife's arms and pulled her close, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Aya, she's the girl from your vision. I think."

"What vision are you talking about?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't give me that look love... You know which vision I'm talking about. A trapped Princess who fell off a cliff? Kaden finding her? She would later become a dragon? I saw that girl fall, and her clothes looked like royalty. She's the one. She's the Hoshidan Princess Lord Ryoma has been looking for."

Aya's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Wait so your saying one of my visions-"

"Came true? Yes. That's why I brought her. But we can't tell the rest of the clan, and especially Kaden. I think it would be nice to see him interact with someone from the outside world who isn't trying to kill off our kind." Hiro mumured and Aya smiled a little bit. A Kitsune then called for Hiro and so he leaned in to kiss her pale cheek before leaving, making the she-wolf's cream-colored ears flatten. The couple then parted to their duties, little to know what their fate also held.

"So Elder Yui, when do you think she'll wake up?" Kaden asked, his head resting on the cot as he awaited for any signs of you regaining conscious. His tail wagged in a bored manner, just impatient for you to wake up. Yui sighed and put away a couple bottles of herbs that she used.

"You're so impatient Kaden. Grass doesn't just grow instantly, and our spirits didn't just suddenly appear to protect us. Have patience child. Patience."

"Okay I'll be patient..." Kaden pouted and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He waited for a few moments before slowly reaching to poke your face. Yui quickly slapped his hand out of the way, and scolded "Kaden! She needs rest don't do that!".

"But I want her to wake up Elder Yui! So I cam play and show her the other Kitsunes in the clan! I bet they'll like her too! Maybe she'll live with us and-"

"Enough nonsense Kaden. What's with all the sudden energy? I have never seen you like this."

"Elder Yui, I just am so excited I get to talk to a human! I can't believe Dad let me take her with us! Especially since she's a Nohrian!"

"A Nohrian?" Yui gasped. Kaden nodded as if it was no big deal and continued rambling.

"Don't worry Yui! Daddy says he thinks she was chased by those Nohrians! So she's good! Anyways, I just want to meet my new friend, do you think she is kind? Or funny? Or super girly like Mira? Mira is so girly, mom said she has a crush on me, but she's so boring!"

Elder Yui laughed softly and patted Kaden's head.

"Maybe she will, maybe not. But I don't think she will be able to resist such a handsome Kitsune like you."

The Elder then went to exit the hut, but stopped and turned around, looking at Kaden's burnt orange eyes that looked exactly like his Father's eyes.

"Stay here and wait for the girl to wake up okay? She should be awake in the next few hours, so she'll be probably confused as to where she is. Just when she wakes up, don't scare her okay?"

Kaden nodded quickly and Yui exited the hut, leaving just you and Kaden.

 _"Can you hear me? I'm just like you... Our fates have been intertwined since your father died." A voice called out. In the distance, you saw a girl sitting down, in a flowing white kimono. Her face was a fair one, and her blue hair fell to the floor, spaying out beneath her._

 _"What do you mean?" You called out, keeping your distance still. The girl started to fade and you tried to run toward the figure._

 _"Wait don't leave! Explain to me what you mean! My Father, King Garon is still alive actually!" You yelled again but the only reponse you heard was._

 _"You'll know one day, but enjoy the time you have now..."  
_

You woke up to find a Kitsune boy in front of your face cheering "Yay you're awake!"

This definitely wasn't Nohr or Northern Fortress.

You blinked, thinking maybe this was just a dream until you saw the kid had a tail... Erm... Wagging. Really fast.

What was he?

You screamed and got out of the cot, tripping backwards into a wooden table, and fell onto the floor. Kaden tried to silence you, but instead you kept shrieking at the top of your lungs.

"C-Calm down! It's okay I won't hurt you!" Kaden exclaimed, holding his arms out in defense. You quickly became quiet, but trembled in fear. You saw the little fangs in his teeth and ears on the top of his head twitched.

Was this real? Jacob never told you about whose kind of beings. This has to be a demon or someone bad, yet you thought that wasn't the case. Kaden sat on the floor, but kept his distance from you so you would feel more comfortable. His Amber eyes were so full of happiness and you found comfort in them.

"Well my name is Kaden! And you are...?"

"(N-ame). B-but what are y-y-you?" You replied in a timid voice.

"I'm a Kitsune! Well... Everyone here is a Kitsune! We all have ears," he pointed to his ears then his fluffy tail that wagged "a tail, and!" He then transformed into his little fox form.

"Taa-da! A fox! I saved you when I was in this form! Right before you passed out though."

You giggled at his fox form after that, walking up close to him and started petting his ears.

"I remember you! You saved me!" You said cheerfully, all your fears melting. You were out of the Nohr castle. This was the outside world. It didn't seem to be much, but certainly it was new. Even the smell was different. Kaden lowered his head down as you petted his head even more. The fox boy studied your features however. You had red eyes, (color) skin, and (color) hair that could brighten anyone's day. Kaden then turned backed to his human form and grinned.

"So do you want to see the village?"

"A village?" You gasped. "Full of fluffy foxes like you?"

Kaden nodded, and opened the door. You walked slowly toward the door, nervous to see a part of the outside world, but maybe it's beautiful like Silas described it. Even the earth beneath you felt foreign but nice. Outside wasn't like Nohr. It was smaller than the Northhern Fortress, but it had a comforting Aurora. Silas never talked about Villages like this though. Kitsunes of all different shades of ivory and red walked around. You saw a middle-aged woman talking to a younger she-fox outside a hut, a man carrying a pot filled to the brim with fish and daikon. You only saw those types of foods at the table during the holidays, but here it seemed to abundant.

You stood in amazement just looking at what was just a normal day for Kaden. The fox-boy crossed his arms and smirked playfully, staring at you looking at the village.

"I'm taking you have never seen a Kitsune village have you..?"

You shook your head, and looked down.

"Actually I've never seen the outside world." You muttered, "The only outside I ever seen was the front of my garden every morning, so I ran away!" You smiled. "And you guys saved me, and now I'm here! This part of the world seems nice. It seems friendly!"

Kaden looked up at the sun and sighed.  
"Well I mean, everyone here is nice! Except maybe Elder Yui, she's thinks I'm 'reckless'. What does that even mean?"

"Reckless means maybe you're too crazy in her opinion." You explained and shrugged. "But you don't seem that way." A fox-man walked right toward you two. He was a tall man with amber eyes and messy sunburnt red hair. You looked back at Kaden then at the man.

Gods they were literal mirror images of each other.

"Dad! Dad..!" Kaden ran over to him and you walked timidly behind. The little fox-boy pointed to you and shouted "Don't you see? She's awake! And she is really nice! Right, uh..."

"(Name)." You corrected him and slightly curtsied. "T-Thanks for allowing me to stay here in this village. I hope it wasn't that much of a bother, Sir-"

"Sir?" The man couldn't help but laugh a little. "My name is Hiro! I'm the Cheiftan of this village. This here is my son, Kaden-"

"Dad!" Kaden whined. "I already introduced myself! And I was just about to show her the rest of the village!"

"I know, I know" Hiro ruffled his son's hair, which Kaden didn't appreciate, and continued talking. "Anyways your welcome (name). It seemed like those damned Nohrians were after you. Did something happen?"

"I..." Your voice trailed off. "I was running away from the castle because I wanted to see the outside! I'm so sorry if I caused any trouble sir-I mean Mr. Hiro!" You bowed again, your eyes brimming with tears.

"'Mr.'? Is that the word you use to address your elders in Nohr? Sounds nice. Anyways, don't worry about it! Your safe here with the Kitsune clan. Typically we don't let humans in here, but we can make you an exception." Hiro said in a calm voice, wiping your tears away. Kaden nodded and cheered. "Yea we'll protect you (name)! I'll protect you with my vicious Kitsune form!"

"Vicious?" You giggled. "You're so cute and cuddly what are you talking about?"

"(Name)! It's a beautifully vicious form, I make sure to make my fur looks shiny and beautiful everyday so if I fight, I will look beautiful while fighting!"

"Oh good she's awake!" You looked up to see an older she-fox in a long green kimono. Her hair was decorated with leaves and ornaments that twinkled in the sunlight. Her ears were a dusty brown and she seemed strict. Was this the Elder that Kaden talked about?

"Oh Elder Yui! What do you need?" Hiro looked up at the elder and she sighed, fanning herself.

"I need the girl Hiro. Aya says we should get her out of those Nohrians rags so they can't track her with those Wyvern Riders..."

Hiro nodded then looked at you. Kaden looked up at Elder Yui, who in turn gave him a quick glare. Kaden's ears went down and he backed a little bit away.

"(Name), this is Elder Yui. She's going to get you a new pair of clothes okay?"

You curtsied to Elder Yui, and she motioned with her fan to follow her. You followed diligently, skipping to keep up with her pace. She was fast for being an "Elder". You walked through the main road of the village, passing by many hits, and also many Kitsunes, a lot staring at you. One that really caught your eyes was when you passed by some child Kitsunes that was seemed to be as old as Kaden. One that particularly stood out from all of them is a dark brown-haired girl with straight hair and ears that were tinted at the tips in a dark Crimson. She gave you a hostile look that made you want to run away, but all you did was continue walking and hoping she wouldn't come close to you while you stayed in the Kitsune Village. Finally at the end of the village, you and the Elder she-fox made it to the hut and entered in. In the hut you heard some ladies quietly talking behind a screen. Their silhouettes seemed animated and flickered with the candle's flame. The smell of incense filled the air, it had a calm a nice atmosphere to it. Elder Yui pushed you gently and prompted you to walking behind the screen, where two ladies stood hunched over a piece of fabric. However when you walked in, they looked up and smiled warmly.

"Oh you must be the girl everyone's been talking about~" One of them said, finishing up her part on the fabric and cut the strings, holding the garment up. It was a kimono, done in a bright red. The lady held the kimono to your body and nodded in approval. The other one finished her embroidery on what seemed to be a sash and gasped.

"Wow that color looks so good on you!" The lady holding the sash exclaimed. "Wait til she wears the sash, and she'll look amazing!"  
"And not smell like a Nohrian!"

The girls laughed at each other, while you stood there uncomfortably. What did they mean you smell like Nohrian? You quickly smelled yourself, but all you smelled was mud. And dry leaves. Your nose wrinkled a little bit and questioned. "Wait, madames, why am I here again..?"

They both stared at you blankly before a second, before their faces becoming neutral again.

"Oh sweetie, we made you a new outfit so you don't have to wear that Nohrian outfit! It's already in rags!"

You looked down at your dress and then realized all the holes and tears in your nightgown.

They had a point. The lady making the sash then stitched her final one and cut the string, smiling.

"Now, ready to change?"

_

"Oh wow! You look so pretty!" One of the ladies gasped.

"Wait til the rest of the clan sees our handiwork. It's absolutely gorgeous!" The other said, handing you a mirror. The bright red kimono with a design of dragons and foxes matched brightly with your Crimson eyes. You even saw the change in your hair. They had done your hair and put many ornaments in your hair, like the other lady Kitsunes in the village. Your shoes were little clogs with hand painted designs of a dragon. It was so pretty! You giggled and exclaimed "Thank you so much!". The ladies couldn't help but smile back at your cuteness but then Elder Yui came back, her aurora making everyone quiet.

"Is she ready for the festival?"

The ladies nodded.

"Yea she is! We even got her hair done so we wouldn't trouble the others since they are getting ready too."

Elder Yui just looked at them with no expression, and turned around, you habit to run behind.

"Have fun at the festival!" The two ladies cheered as you exited and you waved back.

Right outside the hut, Kaden stood there, his tail wagging so fast.

"(Name)! You're ready to see how we have a festival here?"  
You looked at Elder Yui, and she nodded, walking away leaving the two of you to talk. Once she left, you started talking.

"Yes I am! How are festivals here?"

"Well..." Kaden thought for a moment. "Let's see...! We have fishing games! My uncle Li makes the best rice balls and sells them! Also everyone is in nice kimonos- likehow you are right now! And I too!" He stood proudly for a moment in his dark blue silk kimono. You giggled a little bit as he tried to show off then continuing on.

"Also you can buy pretty fans here and there are toys and more food, and there are fortune teller readings my mom does-"

"Hey Kaden! Hey Kaden!" The little fox girl form earlier ran to you guys.

"Oh hi Mira..!" Kaden greeted in a cheerful voice, only to be hugged tightly by her.

"Where have you been Kaden? The whole group has been looking for you! We haven't seen you in a week!"

"Well you see-"

"It's okay Kaden! I know, Elder Yui told us you were taking care of her!" She pointed at you without hesitation and, feeling slightly intimidated, stepped back a little bit. A smug smirk was etched on her face but only for a moment as the two of you eyed each other. Her eyes then shifted to Kaden and she smiled kindly at him.

"So you still want to go together?"

Kaden smiled nervously, not sure how to what to say, but he then grabbed your arm and pulled you right next to him.

"Well, uh, sorry Mira. I'm supposed to take care of (name), and show her how festivals are! It was my mom's orders anyways..!"

Mira crossed her arms and her large Crimson eyes narrowed, obviously not happy with the answer.

"Oh, well, I guess if your mom says so. Sorry you have to deal with such a burden."

"Burden?" You thought to yourself. Your eyes teared up. She was right however. Kaden was just protecting you because he saved you.

"Mira, she isn't some burden! She's a friend I saved! She might not have a tail or ears like us, and smells a little weird, but come on give her a chance! She's nice!"

"Kaden, your letting her influence how you feel toward humans! Remember when my mom was killed by Nohrian pelters?"

Kaden stayed silent, and you struggled out of his grip, but he wouldn't let you go. Tears were running down your face heavily. How could she say such things in front of you? Mira continued, and you still said nothing. You didn't know how to respond, you didn't even know any of this sadness existed outside the walls. Part of you wished now you never came here. Maybe it was best to stay in the castle, where Jacob kept you in warm blankets and Flora and Felicia were always arguing about what to do. Silas would come everyday as you guys talked about all topics while playing in the garden.

"Kaden, your hurting our clan by bringing her in! She could kill us!"

"Kill us? Mira, she wouldn't do that! (Name), would you do it?"

You finally were able to release from his grip and run away, tears falling rapidly with every step. It was like that story that Jacob told, Cinderella, where the stepsisters taunted Cinderella when she was dressed for the ball. You felt exactly like that.

Meanwhile Mira looked over Kaden's shoulders then back at his now furious Amber eyes.

"She didn't answer because she knows it's true. She can't avoid it. Papa says that all the Nohrians act the same way."

"Mira how could you..." A little growl rumbled under his breath, and he right away turned into a fox, running after you.

You ran with all you could, your little feet tiring til you fell on the cool grass. Your chubby hands covered your face as your chest went up and down letting out sobs.

Kaden caught up to you and turned back into human form, his ears down.

"(Name), I'm sorry Mira said mean things to you..."

You sobbed even more. Kaden walked a little closer, but you still stood in the same position.

"She's right. My people are that cruel? Will I end up like that?"

"No, no, no! Just because your Nohrian doesn't mean that you will end up like them! My Dad always said anyone can choose their path, we just have to give them a chance. It's why I saved you!" He grinned, and you looked up at him, a smile forming on your face.

"You think so Kaden?"

"Yea! (Name), I don't think your a meanie! Mira is a meanie, not you!"

"But she said I was burden to you! That it was orders for you to take care of me..."

"I lied." Kaden smirked playfully. "I just wanted to have an excuse so I could hang out with you. I don't like Mira but mom says she has a crush on me." He shrugged. "I don't like her though."

You and Kaden then bursted out laughing for a moment, until realize you two laughed in almost perfect sync. Kaden then held his hand out for you to grab, and you took it, getting up.

"Sooooo... You still want to go to the festival together? Later I should show you something special!"

You nodded and Kaden grinned, running back into the village, you trailing behind as you two clasped hands. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea that you left the castle, because if you didn't, you would have never met this new friend.


	3. Week 1

**A/N: To anyone reading this, THANK YOU OKAY. Seriously I have been working on this for three months... Hopefully I get my first review soon! Anyways thanks for (any) support I get.**

 **Kurarsu**

Jacob, Felicia, Flora, I wish you saw what I saw! A village! Full of fox people! Some were nice but most were mean and a girl tried to intimidate me. I miss home a lot but the sky is so pretty here!

"Hey (name)! Get up! Can't you believe it's been a week since you've been here? That's crazy right? Right?"

You woke up groggily and saw the Kitsune one too of you. Again. This time in fox form. Everyday he woke you up, walk around with you in the village, play with some of the other kits, and then just talk nonstop. The first day you were here you were scared of those people with the mean faces, and though some still resented you, many became kind and friendly. Turns out the Kitsune were nice people with interesting traditions and folklore. Every night was so much fun as you heard Hiro, Kaden's Dad sit around the center of the village telling the kits stories of the ancestors. The stories reminded you when Felicia and Flora told bedtime stories, and you were always excited to hear another story.

However no matter where you went, Kaden followed you happily. Even when the kits asked to play with him he always refused.

Anyways, the fox boy jumped off the bed and turned back into his human form, grabbing a hair comb.

"Well it's time to get ready (name)! Just remember I do your hair and-"

"I know, I know! Brush your fur. Kaden you reminded me this for the third time this week..." You groaned and got up, sitting on the little wooden stool.

"Hey! We are friends now right? We have to repay each other again and again with kindness!"

"Just do my hair Kaden... Your so weird anyways." You laughed quietly as he whined.

"Weird? I'm beautiful! And also a professional groomer! I have the shiniest fur in the whole village! I'm anything but weird! Wanna see weird? I'll show you weird!"

He turned into a fox and combed your hair. Using his claws. You giggled so hard as basically a talking animal was fixing your hair.

"Kaden stop! Stop!" You couldn't stop laughing, but Kaden continued to brush out all the tangled in your hair and some leafs.

"Hey! (Name)! You need to stay still or I could rip out some of your pretty hair!"

"Okay... Okay... I promise only if you are a kid. Pinkie-claw promise." You held out your pinkie and he used his pinkie claw to seal the deal. He then turned back to human and sighed, fixing your hair. However you tried not to giggle because Kaden's hair was a mess. And he didn't even seem to notice.

The fox boy looked up from your hair and at the mirror, wondering what made you laugh now. But as soon as he looked up he noticed his hair was a mess.

"Ugh... How did this happen? My poor hair! It's my shiny!"

You bursted out laughing as Kaden tried to fixed it, but once you stopped laughing, you got up and helped him with his hair. His ears flattened as soon as you touched him, and you smiled at him, moving some strands away from his face. His eyes couldn't but help but stare at your dark red ones. They were so dark and captivating, he couldn't help but stare a little in awe. You were also staring at his happy Amber eyes and felt a little bit of your heart skip a beat.

Wait that never happened before...

Your hands went from fixing his hair to petting his ears and he closes his eyes, tilting his head to the side.

"Wow you're such a good petter (name)... Like really good!"

"Really? I just really like your ears. They are soft and so cute...!" You smiled and reached up to pet both of his ears.

"Hey (name) if you can just let right behind them... Yea that's the spot. I can't reach it back there..."

"Hey! What's going on here? Kaden you were supposed to have her ready to eat breakfast a long time ago! It's almost noon!"

Elder Yui walked in, crossing her arms and obviously a little mad. You stopped petting Kaden's ears and Kaden right away stood up a little more straight, as if he wasn't already as straight as a wooden pole.

You briskly walked out the door, Kaden following behind as Elder Yui stared down dagger at the both of you. Elder Yui then walked behind you two, fanning herself.

"I hope you two weren't horseplaying, because you know if you did, I'll tell your Dad-"

Kaden pouted "No not my Dad! Elder Yui have a heart, please..."

"Kaden, you were born nine summer solstices ago, and I was born 87 Winter solstices ago, and I have a heart. One that knows better than yours."

You giggled quietly, covering your mouth with your two hands.

"And you (name)! Just because you're a new doesn't mean you won't be treated like a newborn kit!"

You straightened up and right away stopped giggling, instead pretending to fiddle with your kimono. Elder Yui sighed and led you two into the hut, where the two sisters, Miyu and Miku lived. They were the beauty experts of the town and also the ones who made your dress for the festival. When you walked in, right away the two she-foxes squealed and ran to give you a hug.

"(Name)! How did you enjoy our dress?"

"Was it comfy? Too flashy, too bright? We were in a bit of a hurry since we only had a week to make it!"

"Wait is that Kaden here?"

"Miyu, please it's probably another kid- wait! Oh I'm sorry! It's Kaden! How's it been?"

Kaden was staring at the wall then snapped when they started talking.

"O-Oh good! But do I really have to get a haircut...?" He groaned, playing with his long ponytail. It was thin and kept with a single piece of ribbon, but his hair was a pretty burnt orange and shiny in the sun. It was even better looking than your own hair!

The sisters giggled as they started cleaning up their room and setting up wooden stools for the two of you to sit on. Kaden walked over hesitantly to one of them and sat down, pouting slightly he had to get a haircut. On the other hand you were excited. A new haircut? By them? Their hair was so pretty and silky, hopefully they would be able to help with your hair that was plain compared to theirs.

"Well Kaden, we'll just... Trim your hair. So we can get those split ends out mkay?" Miyu said as she quickly combed the fox boy's hair before starting to cut it. Miku combed your hair more slow than her sister, and gasped.

"My my (name), who takes care of your hair? It's a bird's nest in here!"

You pointed at Kaden, who gave you a quick glare. He was already mad about someone else doing his hair, and it was almost comical. Kaden rarely got mad for anything, except about hair care and his fur, and looking "beautiful". At least that's what you learned in this past week.

"Okay... (Name). I think I'm going to cut your hair a little shorter this time okay? This knots a mess, and I can't get it out."

You nodded and she right away started snipping at your hair. Your long locks that almost reached your toes were being cut off. But at least your head felt lighter with every cut. You stared at the whole keeping quiet for the next few minutes as Miku did her work.

When they finished, Miku and Miyu handed you both hand mirrors to see the new haircuts.

"So what you think? Nice right?" Miku said, smiling happily behind you. Your hair was still long but had many fluffy layers added to it. It looked even better than it did before!

"Miku it's so pretty! Thanks!" You got up and hugged her. Miku hugged back, but then you both let go when you heard Kaden groaning.

"Miyu! Look what you did...! All my hair is gone! It's so short I can't believe you did this!"

"Kaden, trust me, it looks good on you! Besides many of the boy kits have that hairstyle!" Miyu said sweetly, which was the complete opposite of Kaden's little temper tantrum.

But it's true, the new hairstyle looked much better on him. It was a little messy at the ends and reached to his chin. His bangs swept his face like little feathers without covering his Amber eyes.

"I think you look nice on you..." You said quietly and Kaden's ears shot up, his face changing from irritated to happy.

"Really you think so (name)?"

"Yea! I think so!" You smiled shyly. The fox boy looked at Miyu and grinned. "Alright Miyu from now on I want every haircut in this style! It looks good on me now I think about it..." He touched his hair as he was talking, still reminiscing on the fact he lost half of his hair.

Miku and Miyu nodded in unison and grinned, happy that both of their customers were satisfied with their haircuts.


	4. Month 1 Phase 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh so many views and finally two reviews? You are too kind! Well I'll warn everyone that this fluffiness is going to end soon as dark things are happening (insert intense music here)...**

 **But don't worry, Reader and Kaden will have a Happy ending, so don't lose hope these next two chapters! Also tomorrow is my last day posting for a while, because I have to write part 2 of this story... Hope you understand.**

 **Once again thanks for the warm welcome to this site!**

 **Kurarsu**

 _Camilla, I think you would have loved to meet Miku and Miyu! They were really nice to me today, and now my hair looks just as pretty as yours... Every girl here looks like a princess with fox ears. I love these kimono-thingies too, they are pretty and comfy to wear. I miss Leo and Xander, but I met a really good friend here! His name is Kaden and he's a bit energetic and really cares about himself a lot, but he's nice! And he loves to talk about grooming his fur, which he treats like hair! I think you two would get along too..._

 _It's been a month since I have left home right? I bet I missed a lot. Is my baby brother or sister born yet? Also my birthday is soon! I can't wait to celebrate like a Kitsune!  
_ _

You woke up as soon as the sun came up, hoping to see your fox friend come in and get you up. Today was your birthday, and according to him, he said that every Kitsune on their birthday was treated like an Ancestor for a day. Whatever he meant by that, it must have been important... He also said when they reached a certain age, they would hold a special ceremony in honor of either coming of Adulthood or coming of Elder status. Those were the two most important days of your life.

However nobody was here, nothing sounded. It was quiet. Completely quiet. No matter. You got ready yourself and grabbed your towel, heading to the hot springs. Many of the other fox girls were there, and many waved and said Hi, but nobody said "Happy Birthday" or anything. Your heart sunk and quietly sunk into the water, letting the hot springs take away those negative feelings. You sat there for a while until a lot of the girls left and wrapped their towels around their bodies. You followed suit and walked back to your little hut. Your outfit for today was gone and instead replaced with a little woven box on the cot you slept on.

"(Name)'s 8th Birthday"

You opened it up and saw a beautiful headpiece with annoy ornaments on it. Beads dangled around these ornaments and you smiled. Obviously this was the handiwork of the Beauty sisters, and it was beautiful. You placed the headpiece gently out of the box to see more pieces of clothing in the box. A kimono in (color) with many vibrant designs of dragons and foxes on it. More beading followed in the matching sash that was a dark (color), along with gold slippers. This was perhaps the most beautiful outfit you ever saw. Even more pretty than those in your wardrobe back in Nohr. Two knocks were on your door and you quickly turned around, finding the two sisters at your door.

"Can we come in Birthday Girl?"

"Ooh, I see she already opened up one of her presents."

"Miyu shhh! (Name), you ready to look gorgeous for a day?"

You nodded and right away sat on a stool. Miyu got to work quickly too, styling your hair as she barked orders to her sister.

"Miku grab a hairpin!"

"No grab this!"

"Give me the strand of beads I need it now!"

"But Miyu-"

"And also one of the balls! I have to pin that piece here in her hair."

"Okay... As you say..."

You giggled and Miyu smirked. "I see you laughing there little Miss (name)! Now stay still, or you'll miss up your hairdo!"

"Okay okay! Promise!" You beamed and stood up straighter as Miyu tugged and pulled and wrapped your hair through many ornaments and hairpins. Miku unfolded your kimono and straightened the garment with her hands on the cot.

"Alright... And I'm done! Alright Miku help the poor girl put her kimono on! She already looks like a Goddess, I don't want her hair ruined!"

Miku helped you put on your kimono and started to put your sash around your waist. After that she grabbed a necklace that had many pearls, ambers, and rubies placed in little designs of flowers on it. She placed it around your pale neck and clasped it.

"Alright there! Your done, now let's get your slippers on. You can see how you look soon, when we get to the lake so you can see your full reflection."

You sat down and held out your feet as she placed the slipper snug on them. Miyu then gasped as she was handling the bracelets. Miku stopped and looked up at her sister with a confused look.

"What's wrong sister?"

"Miku! I forgot her parasol!" She exclaimed and transformed into a fox. "Don't worry I'll get it! She can't leave until I got it!"

Miyu then left and Miku resumed back to helping you put your slippers on.

"Why can't I leave without a parasol Miku?"

"Well it's a tradition! All female Kitsunes are thought to look their lost beautiful on their Birthday, so we must protect them from our Gods or maybe they'll snatch you up!" She giggled, and you look at her horrified. "Oh don't worry (name), it's just a story. Of course they wouldn't get you. You belong with us!"

"Really? But I'm not a Kitsune..."

"Physically? Nah. But you fit here with us. You have the spirit of a Kitsune!" She smiled. "Besides if you didn't belong here, we wouldn't be celebrating your birthday!"

Miyu rushed back in, a parasol held on her teeth and she transformed back into human, holding it now in her hands.

"Don't worry (name) it doesn't have my slobber on it." She remarked as you took it cautiously. Miku laughed and Miyu crossed her arms playfully, pretending to act offended. You then joined in the laughter until Miyu became serious again and clapped her hands.

"Alright! Miku, we need her ready before the others start selling their stuff today."

"Why?" You asked, still curious about this tradition.

"Well the Birthday Girl has to go around the village and ask for a present. Every family or person will then hand you one and then you must bow and express your gratitude when it's their birthday by giving them a present."

"Ohhhh... I'm excited now then!" You grinned.

"I remember my last Birthday though." Miku groaned. "Everyone gave me a daikon radish and said go away." Miyu smirked at her and replied. "Well that's cause when their birthdays rolled around you have them a peach and nothing else!"

"Hey! I wasn't gonna give up a piece of jewelry to Mira! That girl is so bossy! Her mom needs to get ahold of her!"

"Sure, sure. Anyways, I think our Birthday Girl is ready!" Miyu clasped her hands and smiled. "Want to see how you look before you go get your presents?"

You nodded happily and opened your parasol as the three of you walked out of your little hut. The other foxes passed by and said "Happy Birthday!" as you walked down the dirt path to the outskirts of the village, where a small lake resided. Miyu gently pushed you down to the shore of the lake while Miku looked at the reflection then at you. You just stared at your reflection in awe. You were head to toe covered in jewelry and vibrant colors. You had on many ornaments and jewelry that hanged from your scalp, and a beaded necklace with various ambers and rubies on it. Your slippers were so heavily embroider you didn't know where to start telling your two friends how thankful you were for making you this outfit.

"So... What do you think?" Miku said in a hushed voice. You looked at her, then at Miyu and grinned, hugging the both of them tightly.

"Thank you so much! I feel like a Princess!" You exclaimed. They embraced back, happy that you enjoyed your present. Miku then looked at Miyu and gasped. "Oh no! We have to get back to the village!"

You gasped, looking at the two of them, and they smiled mischievously at each other.

"Don't worry it's a good surprise! But we have to be there on time! So let's hurry!" Miku said, grabbing your hand and running back into the cluster of huts and Kitsunes. You passed by more Kitsunes that were up and elders that yawned as they left their home. Miku then stopped at a certain hit that was made with a darker shade of straw. She then let you go and gently pat you back.

"Now you have to go inside alone for this gift, so now just knock three times." She said in a more hushed tone and Miyu nodded, her face serious. You looked at both of them and anxiously knocked the door softly three times. The door opened by itself and all you see was darkness except for a small light, and the smell of incense roamed the air. You entered in cautiously, and the door closed behind you. Now that you were inside you saw more of the interior of the hut. There were candles and a few lanterns that created almost a little path to a rug where a heavily decorated she-fox sat. Though it was dark, the flickering candles made it clear how she looked. Pale skin, her eyes were closed but she looked at peace, cream-colored fox ears and long milky blonde hair that spayed all over the place.

Wait wasn't this Kaden's mom? He mentioned her a lot and described her like this. It had to be. But afraid to ask, you just walked over quietly and kneeled on the pillow, waiting for what she would do. Her eyes then opened up and you yelped, jumping up a little. She stared at you for a second before laughing.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare at you like that! Please sit down!" She smiled and right away you sat down, still worried. If this was Kaden's mother she was... Not what you expected.

"So, you must be (name) right? Kaden has told me a lot about you... I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself earlier, I've been busy with Priestess duties."

You nodded and smiled, not tensing as much as you were. Kaden's Mother then pulled out a scroll and opened it. Before she began reading she then looked at you and raised a brow.

"Wait so you are from Nohr right...?"

"Yes Mam..."

"And today is your birthday correct?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Aha!" She rolled back the scroll and threw it to the side, pulling another one out.

"I think I have a special blessing for you. I've never used this one, so it's gonna be interesting... You don't mind right?"

"O-Of course not mam! Thank you for this gift by the way."

She chuckled, checking over the scroll.

"Don't call me Mam. My name is Aya!" She chimed. "Alright, well the first thing to do is light the candle in front of you and when you blow out the flame on the lighter, blow it toward the scroll."

You took the little bamboo stick and lit it from another candle to light the unlit candle in front of you. The candle flickered and added a little more light to the dim room. You then blew the flame out on your stick toward the scroll as she instructed. Aya nodded and then started to recite her blessing.

"Like an ocean's gray wave, you are destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach.  
In the light embrace the dark, for one cannot live without each other.  
Far from home, you search for new life,  
But a sword cuts your heart in two.  
Overcome the legacy of lies, even its a familiar disguise.  
And let the light break through the gloom."

The Priestess then lowered the scroll and took a deep breath, humming a tune in another language you couldn't understand but you stood there in awe. It seemed like she went through a trance almost. Different colors of light swirled around, but what stood out to you was a light blue bolt of light that looked like an oceans wave almost. Aya stopped chanting and the lights right away disappeared. Her eyes then went back to normal instead of those trance-like eyes and she grinned.

"So wasn't that awesome?"

"Awesome?" You gaped, trying to see if you still seem some remanences of the lights. "It was amazing! Thank you so much Miss Aya!"

"Oh it's no problem (name)! Have a good birthday!" She waved as you got up. "Please visit soon! I see why Kaden is so attached to you!"

Your heart thumped as she said that but you continued to walk out of the hut. Now that she mentioned it, where was Kaden today? Maybe he was doing something special for you. You smiled a little at the thought of seeing the crazy fox-boy trying to get Elder Yui or some of the shopkeepers to help him find a gift for you. Or maybe something worse happened...

As soon as you exited, a sweat dropped down Aya's perfect face as she lit another candle to pray with shaky hands.

"Oh Ancestors, will that prayer help her? A lady in a dream told me to use it for a Nohrian Princess, and she's the one right? Whatever holds in her tragic future, please tell me that my son won't be involved. Please Ancestors..."

The Priestess then fell to the floor, losing consciousness.

"So how did it go?"

"Amazing right? Last year Aya gave me this beautiful blessing. It was so pretty..."

"Yes it was so pretty. I saw a bunch of lights..."

Miku and Miyu looked at each other in surprise.

"Wait lights? You don't mean the candles right?"

"No I saw this dragon light and and many other pretty colored lights flowing around!"

"Huh... Interesting."

"Or maybe she was seeing thing-"

"Shut up Miku! It's her birthday-"

A sudden thud was heard from inside Aya's hut and the three of you looked at each other and gasped. Miyu first ran inside the hut then Miku, as you stood there outside the hut, waiting for what they would say. A moment later they came back and ran past you. You followed them, yelling "What happened?" and Miku replied

"She isn't breathing! She is just lying unconscious in the hut! We have to get Elder Yui!"

Miyu muttered "Now just please go back inside and keep an eye on Aya while we get okay?"

You nodded and ran toward the dark-colored hut, looking for the Priestess. All the candles were blown out mysteriously, except one and you pick it up, searching for her. She was found, but nowhere could she have been found.

"Misses Aya...?" You said, shaking.

"Kaden's Mom? Priestess Aya? Please say or do something. I can't find you..."

Still no response as you were practically walking in circles around the hut, and her body couldn't be found. Now you were just scared. Plain scared. Miyu and Miku ran inside, Elder Yui with them and looked at you, seeing the fear in your eyes.

"... Misses Aya is gone. I think."

"She can't be (name), we just saw her!" Miyu cried out as Miku passed her a lit candle. Elder Yui took a lit candle and the four of you saw the walls of the hut. Candles were everywhere, but one in particular shattered, and there was no unconscious frail body anywhere to be found. The only thing that was on the ground were the lavish rugs, candles, and a scroll that was left in her place. You went to go pick it up but Elder Yui stopped you, giving you a stern look.

"Only a Priestess can touch it. It's a sacred scroll and bad luck can happen to those who touch it, except family members of the Priestess."

Miyu gasped quietly as she looked behind at the door that was opened. Kitsunes were fleeing and running into huts. Shopkeepers were closing their doors and they all were hiding. Miyu, Miku, and Elder Yui looked at each other in confusion, but whatever was happening it was bad. A fox then dashed into the hut and closed it behind, leaning against it.

"Guys. Nohrians. Coming to village." He breathed out heavily. Miyu relit her candle and the light revealed that it was Kaden who was here. He was smiling his typical smile until it faded, and a brow raised as he scanned the room with his amber eyes.

"Where's my mom?" He whispered.

Your eyes started to tear up, and he blinked, still curious. Nobody said a word, as everyone kept looking at each other.

"Where is she? She never leaves her hut! Tell me. Tell me!" He then demanded.

"Kaden... Your mom. She's gone." Elder Yui said in a hushed tone.

"G-gone...?" His voice cracked, and tears now were filling in his eyes. You then cried. You couldn't stop crying and the guilt just piled up. If only you didn't wait outside the hut, you would have maybe helped her not disappeared.

"Why is she gone? Why?" Kaden said in a yell-whisper.

"We don't know Kaden, look your mom... She mysteriously disappeared after she blessed (name) on her Birthday. And then Miyu and Miku found her unconscious. By the time I came back to help- there was nothing. She was gone. Just like that."

"How could you? She's gone... She's gone... I'll never forgive you. Ever!" Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks, and you couldn't help but cry too. It was your fault.

And only your fault.

If it wasn't your birthday maybe none of this would have happened...

A knock was on the door, and then opened. Everyone froze, then relaxed to see it was only Hiro. He nodded, unaware of anything that had happened except when he came into contact with your and Kaden's teary eyes.

So much for a Happy Birthday.


	5. Month 2 Phase 2

**A/N: More sadness, blah blah blah, leading up to the main plot, cause lets face it. Birthright is a** ** _depressing_** **path to choose okay. But its also an amazing path (next to Revelations).**

 **By the way please review! Don't be shy, I'm pretty friendly. Personally I haven't gave this story a full edited treatment, so any grammar mistakes and what nots and plot not thick enough, please let me know so I can go back and change.**

It was a rainy day, and everyone in dark blue kimonos followed the train. Kaden looked up at his Father who was holding candle. It's flame was set ablaze, somehow, through the pouring rain. The little fox boy's eyes then looked behind him at the crowd. You walked next to Miku and Miyu who were bawling their eyes out, but you were solemn, not even crying. Kaden suddenly felt a deep sense of pain mixed with hatred and gave you a hateful stare before looking forward again. You sighed, looking down at the ground. This past week, your new best friend practically hated you. He never came into your room like he used to every morning, he only talked to Mira and his friends. He stopped following you around, he buried himself in playing with his friends or helping Hiro with Clan Leader duties. After all he would become one day the Leader of the Clan. That's what Miku and Miyu said. Now you wished to be in Nohr, and you wished that day when Nohrians came that you went out with them. But no, you just stayed out because you wished to be there for Kaden.

Wait what?

Isn't this what Jacob was talking about?Liking someone? Your heart thumped every time you saw him anyways. Maybe this is exactly what he was talking about. You found yourself staring right at the doc boy instead of hearing the long speech that Elder Yui gave, and not paying attention to everyone's solemn faces. But wait it your fault that Mrs. Aya disappear? Hot tears rolled down your face and you turned your gaze back to Elder Yui's ageless face. Maybe after all you weren't welcomed here, or actually don't fit anywhere really.

Later that week, you packed up all your belongings, except for the ones that the people of the Fox Clan gave you. It wasn't yours to keep anyways. You then tied the little bag into a big knot and placed it bamboo pole. It was night, and most of the clan was already sleeping, except for a few adults sitting around a campfire, talking heartedly. You tiptoed past them, and made it past the outskirts of the clan. The tree that marked the end of the Kitsune territory was just in reach and you ran up the hill, your little bare feet trudging up the hill.

Almost there!

You were about to past the tree when you felt someone tug the ribbon on your kimono from behind.

"(Name)... Why are you leaving? I thought you liked it here."

The figure turned you around and right away the two of you met each other's gaze. Amber eyes looking straight into Crimson. Both were teary and right away the two children hugged each other, crying in each other's arms.

"I-I'm sorry K-K-Kaden! I was going to leave because nobody likes me here! And you don't like me anymore!" You sobbed out.

"(N-Name) I-I w-was just angry! I-It's not your f-fault! I-I s-s-shouldn't have been like that! It's not way to pay back someone who's been kind to m-m-me! Just don't leave me! P-Please!" Kaden stuttered even more and he was practically falling apart in your arms. After a moments of crying and sobbing, you then sniffled and let go of him. Gods, you were a snot-nosed messed. Kaden smiled a little bit, also recovering from his big crying session and grabbed your hand.

"I know mother isn't gone, she can't be anyways. Our ancestors must have taken her for a reason... And she'll be back soon. I know it!"

"I-I hope so..." Your voice trailed, and you grabbed your bamboo stick again. "But for now I have to go... I can't stay here!"

"But you have to!" Kaden yelled. "Have you forgotten the Nohrians came here? They were searching for you! You're a wanted Princess, Princess!"

"Let them take me then! I don't want to cause anymore trouble!" You cried out and started fleeing down the hill. Kaden sighed, muttering something about ruining his beautiful fur before transforming into a fox and following after you. You ran down a thick forest of bamboo trees until you saw a pair of eyes. Yellow ones. Huge and scary. You screamed and Kaden grabbed you from behind and threw you out of the forest with ease. You landed right at the foot of the hill and your furry friend ran back, turning back into human and sighed, smiling in a cocky way.

"Bet you thought I would just let you go huh?"

You shook your head, trembling, until you realized those big pair of yellow of eyes left the forest, but they were just fireflies.

Oh how embarrassing...

Kaden looked over at those butterflies and tried hard not to burst to out laughing. You shot him a glare and he then stopped and shrugged.

"What? I can't believe you were screaming over fireflies...!"

"Hey! I thought they were eyes of a big scary animal!"

"Well then that's why you should stay with us. We could protect you from stuff like that!"

A long pause rose between you two and you sighed a heavy sigh, picking up your bamboo stick and frowned at him.

"Fine. But only if you are my friend again!"

"I've always been your friend (name), what are you talking about?"

"Oh yea! Well you hurt my feelings! Really bad! I felt like I wasn't your friend anymore..."

"I'm sorry then." He said in a softer tone, and you froze, feeling your heart skip again. He then looked up at the hill, then at you and smiled his typical playful smile.

"So ready to go back home?"

You nodded and the two of you walked back into the Clan, holding hands.  
_

"Prince Xander! We checked all the areas nearby the border of Nohr and Hoshido. She wasn't found anywhere."

"Did you check the tribes."

"All of them."

"Did you check all the clans thoroughly?"

"Well the Wolfskin pack wouldn't let us into their village, but so wouldn't the Fire Tribe, Ice Tribe, or Kitsune clan."

"Well make sure you check all the clans thoroughly next time then. Especially the Kitsune Clan. They are alliances with Hoshido and right there by the border. If I were you, I would check every village house for (name)."

"Yes Sir."

"Also one other thing, how are my sisters and little brother feeling?"

"Camilla has refused to leave her room, unless it is to see Baby Elise. Baby Elise is very healthy, she's a beautiful baby. She was just born about two weeks ago. And Leo has been with your Mother taking care of her, but also has buried himself in books. It's quite an unhealthy obsession now, he won't stop reading. But he soon will be leaving to learn Magic from the highest Sorcerers."

"Alright. Thanks Lazlow for arranging this."

"No problem Prince Xander, it's what a Retainer does."

 **_**

 **A/N: To those probably thinking of "UGH GOOD GODS THERE IS NO KADEN X READER ACTION GOING ON JUST SADNESS AND DEATH AND DRAMA." just relax... I'm setting up the scene, and hopefully you all understand its all** ** _part of the plan and you'll see why eventually why I'm making you read all this crap._** **Anyways thanks for the (any) support I get from typing this story, and for those thinking the Kaden x Reader action isn't strong... The current chapter I'm working is all about the romance. ;) But you won't see that chapter until the 2nd Part, where Kaden and now an Older reader meet up again.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Kurasu**


	6. Month 6 (PART 1 END)

**Now I realize that I left some readers hanging as to why things are happening the way they are... Or this story is just wayyyy too long for any real good action happening but trust me, it's all for a very good reason. And that reason will be explained in Part 2 of this series. And also to address one of my reviewers... Yes Ryoma knows the Reader has been living amongst Kitsunes. But why he hasn't shown up? Stay tuned for this chapter the, you'll see why.**

 _Felicia, Flora, and Jacob, I wish I could tell you everything that's happened to me. So much has happened... Turns out once upon a time, Kitsunes used to be friends with the people of Nohr! That's what Elder Yui told me! But I wish I could tell you that I'm fine! If I did, then I would be sent back to Nohr, but I'm having too much fun! The Leader, Mr. Hiro says he is inviting some special guests to our clan! He said it's a surprise, so I wonder who these guests are! Either way, everyone has been busy lately, getting the clan ready for the guests. They must be super important..._

 _But anyways. Now it's been getting a little chilly here up in the mountains. A couple of times I saw some snow too! You know that snow is very pretty? Felicia and Flora said they saw it all the time, but I don't know if you have Jacob. It's white and fluffy!  
_ _

"(Name)? (Name)...?" A girl called out your name. You were walking around a pond, and the girl was on the other side.

It was her. The one with pretty long blue hair and a white kimono. You looked back at her, and her face went serious. "(Name), I'm glad we met again. You need to leave... I have a feeling that a terrible thing will happen soon."

"A terrible thing?" You called out.

"Yes. It's bad (name), it'll change fate for the both of us. My name is Azura. We are meant to meet in the future!"

"In the future..?"

She nodded before walked away. You tried to run into the lake, hoping to catch her, but instead a monster, a big black one at that, reached out of the water and pulled you under the water.

"Yes, because in the future everything will change." Azura's voice was heard faintly through the water.

_

You woke up screaming and a pile of fur jumped up as well.

"(Name)! What happened?"

"I-I gotten eaten by a sea monster!"

"What...?"

"Giant. Sea Monster." You explained, extends out your arms to show how big the monster was, and the boy looked at you confused.

"It was Huge. He ate me."

Kaden gasped. "Really? I was just in a dream about... My fur becoming so beautiful it was sparkling in the sun. It looked like diamonds were planted into my fur! And I was basking in the sun."

Some of the other kits groaned and mumbled stuff in their sleep as they turned around. Some of the kits inched closer to one another as some were shivering and others were moving away because they were too hot.

The two of you went quiet again, hoping to not waking up any of them.

Now because it was Winter, the clan started meeting up outside less often, and also the clan changed. Bigger huts were put up as sleep dens. Female adults slept in one sleep dens, the Male adults slept in another, the teenage kits had their own, and the kids stayed in one big sleep den. The reason why there were sleep dens was so everyone could keep each other warm, since no blanket would help you survive this cold weather.

Anyways, when the kits stopped moving you then laid back down on the bamboo floor, in between one kit and Kaden. Kaden was very cozy to sleep next to. He was always warm and his fur was very soft. It was like having a life-size teddy bear to hold onto combined with a nice fireplace. Which is why you always ended up sleeping next to you.

And Kaden slept next to you, because, you guys were friends.

And he perhaps had a little bit of a crush on you..?

He didn't tell anyone yet, except for his Dad, but he really liked hanging out with you. Just being around your kind pre sense made him feel warm on the inside. For him you were like this sparkly item, so beautiful and fragile and he just felt like he had to always be there for you.

You curled up close to him and he placed am arm over you, pulling you a little closer. Closing your eyes, you started falling asleep, and more back asleep, until lights illuminated the outside of the door. The lights were becoming brighter and right away Kaden and you realized what this was.

A fire.

Many of the kits were still sleeping so the two of you started waking all of them up. Some woke up cranky, but noticed the smoke that was rising from outside the window, while the apricot-fured fox boy turned into a Kitsune and pawed a hole out of the sleep den. Once a few were fully awake, the other kits started waking up the others and all of you ran straight to to the hole he was breaking. Some of his friends turned into a Kitsune and also pawed their way out of the burning hut. Some of the girls were screaming and crying, realizing how harder it was to breathe now...

Finally they opened a sufficient hole to get some of the kits out, but the flames were consuming faster than it was to get a kit out. You stayed behind and so did Mira surprisingly. Though Mira didn't like you for being friends with Kaden, she knew that getting everyone out fast was priority, friend or no friend. She gave a small smile, pushing each of the younger kits out, til the bigger ones were left. Now the hut was almost fully enveloped in flames and barely any time was left. Mira and you looked at each other in fear as five kits were left, besides you, Mira, and Kaden.

"Guys! Get out now!" Mira yelled at them, and they tried to get out, which they did.

The hut then began to collapse, and those five kits were out. Now it was just you, Kaden, and Mira, and all three of you made it out of the hut until you turned around and the house collapsed. Where was Mira though? A girl screamed and you turned around to see Mira stuck beneath the flames. Her legs were half crushed beneath the hut. Quickly Kaden and his friends rushed over to pull her out, and as they did she screamed in pure pain. They got her out and she layed in the snow, her legs burnt to a crisp. They were ashes and black. It was a horror to see, but she was still breathing. A younger fox girl walked up and gave Mira her security blanket and Mira accepted, smiling through the pain.

"Don't worry Mira it's going to be fine!" She said and you nodded, until your gaze met up the sight of Nohrians troops marching through the Main Street. Turns out the whole village was set on fire. All of it. Set on the ground. You kits were firm, but other bodies layed on the snow, and looked like they weren't breathing. Some females were crying and sobbing. You knew this wasn't good. The Nohrians surely were here because of you anyways. You quickly hid amongst the group of kids, being the coward you were, and Kaden followed you through the crowd of screaming, crying kids who had to watch their village be burned. Some screamed out for their parents as the Nohrians went to go interrogate them.

"Kaden. We need to run, I-I can't stand to see this..." You whispered, shivering in the snow. Kaden nodded, grabbing ahold of your hand and stared straight into your eyes. He knew why you felt this way. Mira was hurt, children saw their dead parents lying on the ground and couldn't run to see them because of the Nohrians. And they were scared. A group of five small kits then made the brave choice to run through the group of Nohrian troops to see their parents, but many of them were pushed to the ground brutally by the Nohrians.

You couldn't run away from this. You walked toward the conflict and sighed, letting go of his hand and pushed through the crowd. Many female kits stayed by Mira's side, especially the older ones as they tried to do temporary care that they learned form their mothers, and others who talked amongst themselves. You walked passed the middle ground between Nohrians, Children, and their fox parents. This has to end. Kaden grabbed your arm and turned you around and his ears lowered.

"(Name)... Do what you need to do, but I need to tell you something."

"Say it then-"

"I like yo-"

"(Name) is that you?"

You turned around quickly and met eyes with purple eyes and blonde hair. He then held out his hand and the Nohrians stopped hurting the Kitsunes.

"Big Brother...?"

"Yes I came here to retrieve you. I'm so glad you're safe-" he pulled you in a big hug. Right when the Nohrians stopped fighting, all kits and parents were reunited, and some Nohrians even helped to attend to the wounds of the fallen, those like Mira. Kaden looked over in silence at what was going on until a Nohrian Soldier commanded him to move along.

"Big Brother Xander... Why did you hurt them?"

"Because they took you away! These... These-"

"Kitsunes Big B-B-Brother..." You finished up the sentence. "And I ran away, I ran awa-" you then passed out. Xander caught you and right away called for his men to come.

"Lazlow! Peri! Get her on a carriage! (Name) has passed out and needs medical attention! Oh Gods, her body is cold..."

Kaden was about to run in and try to help, but he wounded Father used his good hand to stop him. He then whispered. "Kaden calm down... It's best you leave her alone. She's where she needs to be."

"But she doesn't belong to them dad! I was the one who saved her..."

"Yes, but it's best we let it be... Think about your people. They need your help, and she has her help. We have to help our people at this time."

The Kitsune looked one last time at your body as it layed in Xander's arms before helping his father with tending the wounded.

"I liked her Dad. I liked her a lot... It's too bad she's Nohrian." He muttered, and Hiro smiled a little.

"It's okay. If you still like her, you'll meet her again. Remember what mom says.."

"The red string of fate binds lovers together, and if you love that person, no matter how far away or whatever happens, you'll find them again." Kaden said in a mocking tone.

"Exactly." Hiro smiled. The Nohrians left, without an apology of any consolation, except that they had (name), and also burned everything they had to a ground.

Back in Northern Fortress, Camilla held Baby Elise tenderly in her arms, humming a little a lullaby to the blonde baby. It was raining outside, and Selena walked in, Odin right behind.  
"Lady Camilla, Leo has arrived." Selena said as she bowed. Odin bowed as well, and Leo walked through.

"S-Sister is it true? (Name) is coming back?" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, sit down before you start talking nonsense. Besides, be a little more quiet, your sister is sleeping."

"Oh sorry Elise!" Leo whispered, planting a kiss on his baby sister's cheek. He then looked up at his big sister and she smiled.

"Yes, she's coming. How did you get here by the way? I thought you were at learning Magic."

"Oh well Xander told me the news and I excused myself for a vacation. I have three weeks to hang out with my sister again!" He smiled. He usually wasn't this bubbly, since he always had his nose in a book, but Camilla didn't mind. Any time now, Xander would be back with you, and secretly, you were her favorite sibling.

Just as she predicted, Xander was back as she heard Felicia open up the gates.

Xander entered the Castle with you im his arms and looked at them with serious eyes.

"Camilla. Leo. Come with me."

Camilla handed the baby Elise to Flora and followed her older brother, looking over your shoulder. Your clothes were burnt, and your face was paler than usual. The three siblings followed Jacob up the stairs, where he opened the door to your bedroom.

"High Prince Xander, may I do anything for you?"

"Not at all Jacob." He gave a grim smile. "I think this is a royal family matter."

Jacob nodded, closing the door behind him and walked down the stairs. Felicia and Flora was busy cuddling the little Baby Princess, while the retainers sat on the sofas talking worriedly amongst themselves. Jacob just pondered to himself that this whole situation was odd, but at least you were back. Safe and sound.

Camilla stared sadly at your body, and Leo looked worriedly at Xander.

"Wait... So you want me to erase her memories? Isn't that... Wrong?"

"I think so too Xander, what if she later on remembers her memories have been erased? That won't end well."

"Leo, just erase her memories. Please."

Leo gulped. "But Xander, I'm not that good at Magic, I can't just do this to my own sister! What if it goes wrong brother?"

"It won't. I've seen you practicing. You're a natural Mage."

"O-Okay..." Leo muttered, and he pulled out his spell book, muttering the spell to erase memories.

Camilla whispered at Xander "What are you thinking? What is this all about?"

"Trust me, there is some stuff... I wish she didn't have to see."

"Where did you even find her?" Camilla asked sharply. She loved her brother, but she could tell he was hiding something.

"She was in that Kitsune Village. Sleeping with all those fox kits. So I had my men burn down the village and separate the kids and parents til they told me where she was. But no need to. She turned herself in, and then she passed out."

"Those dirty animals! Taking away my poor (name)!"

Xander nodded, and Leo finished up his spell. You then slowly started waking up, finding yourself amongst our siblings.

"Wow... What are you all doing here?" You got up, and blinked.

They smiled, relieved that you were okay, and pulled you in for a big hug even tho you were confused as to why, why they were hugging you.  
_

A Day later since the Nohrians took down the village, The Hoshidans showed up to the little Clan up in the Mountain, after hearing the news that their little Princess (name) was found here. But when they showed up, it was evident that something happened to the Kitsunes. Many adults were limping, huts were burned to the ground, and children were covered in soot, their innocent faces stricken with grief. What surprised the Royals was the one fox-boy, a slightly older one, that sat on a log and stared off to the sky, not paying attention to anyone. His amber eyes seemed dull and hardened as he was lost in his own thoughts.

The Eldest Prince, Ryoma looked at his younger sister Hinoka, seeing that she too noticed the tragedy that laid in front of them. A clan Member, who had the same amber eyes as the little boy walked up in front of them and shook his head sadly as he kneeled.

"Your Highnesses... The Princess isn't amongst us anymore. The Nohrians took her."

Ryoma's expression fell even more and Hinoka gasped, trying not to let the tears out. They lost you again, and they couldn't believe it. However the Kitsunes were in dire need of help, so Ryoma called in his Monks and Healers to assist the hurt.

But if they came sooner, none of this would have happened.

So for the next twelve years it was almost the same routine every day. Get up, train, help out with chores with Felicia, Flora, and Joker, study subjects, eat dinner, repeat. Your siblings visited at least once a week, and Elise was growing up so fast each time you saw her. Leo was then full-time training as a Mage, and soon Camilla become interested in riding a Wyvern, so she also visited less often. Xander however came as often as he could, and soon Baby Elise wasn't a baby. She was ten years old and was interested in the magic of healing people.

Soon a new girl also worked at your Fortress. Her name was Lilith, and she quickly became a close friend for you besides your butler and twin maids.

Over the years you kept having the occasional dreams of a boy with fox ears who smiled in front of your face. He always made you happy, and also made you excited to dream beyond this Fortress. Everytime you were always in a different place that wasn't Nohr. The sky was light, it wasn't dark, and the other fox-people were so friendly. You could never see their face. Just their ears and figures.

However you were always by the fox boy, and you liked him. Well loved, as you read in a book. The feeling you had was love.

And a little spark in you hoped that maybe, just maybe he existed and you two would meet someday.

But for now, you were stuck in this boring old castle.

For now.  
_

 **End of Part 1~! Part 2 of this story will come soon, but I'm finishing it up. Trust me its going to get good, and all this meaningless and boring angst will make sense, so hang tight! Now since I haven't had to time to exactly... Give this story a good grammar and spelling edit it deserves, if you can please comment any places I went wrong or could've worded better, please. Let. Me. Know.**

 **Now I'll be on another Hiatus so I can deliver this poor tragic Reader-insert a good adorable ending,**

 **Kurarsu**


	7. (Part 2) P r e s e n t: Phase 1

**Hey its Kurarsu! I'm back from my Hiatus, and for now the chapters of this story will updated very slowly... Bear with me, I am still writing the end of Part 2, and it's gonna be just fluff and cuteness. For those still reading this, thank you! For those who are just reading this, I still thank you~! From now on, the story will be told in** ** _your_** **point of view. Yes you heard me! You will be reading this story now on from your own eyes. Also, if you're here for some Kaden action, he appears I Chapter 2, so feel free to skip this chapter unless you wish to know the events that led up to Cheve and the whole Opera House mess.**

 **Best of wishes my dear Readers,**

 **Kuarsu**

"Lower down the sword (name), it's me!"

I still held Yato at his neck, Sakura and her retainers behind me. If he really was a friend, then why is he doing all this?

"You? I don't know you! I already told you that! Why did you come here to attack wounded people and my sister?"

"Because I'm just doing orders! It's what your father ordered..."

"King Garon is not my father..."

"Oh... But trust me (name)-"

I continued to give him a intense stare, and he gulped.

"I promised I would protect you, because-!"

"Because what?" I replied loudly. "Because of my Father? He's evil!"

"Not that, it's because we are Best Friends!"

I then all of a sudden remembered something, like another puzzle piece that had been added to my memory. It's been happening a lot lately, since I met my Birth family just a week ago...

I was younger obviously, and Silas was with me as laid down on the grass in Nohr. We were both chatting until I said...

 _"Hey Silas you are pretty cool. I think you are my first and best friend!"_

 _"Best friend? I've never had one..."_

 _"My neither! What do you say 'Best Friend'?"_

 _"I say we should be 'best friends'!" Silas chimed and I giggled as we laid down onto the grass, looking up at the Dark Nohrian Sky.  
_  
"Best friends..." I said out loud. Silas nodded and with his free hand gently lowered Yato, giving me a kind smile. He wasn't lying when he said that. However, I wasn't sure how he was so I still had to be a little strict before lowering completely my guard.

"Silas, so... Will you join us?" I asked in a quiet voice. So much for being stronger-forward and leader-like. He beamed, nodding like a little kid. "Of course I'll join!" He exclaimed. "Anything for my best friend!"

I smiled as I teleported us to the Astral Plains, where My Castle resided.

_

"Big Sister! W-Want to d-do s-something together?" Sakura asked as we walked out of the mess hall. We had just finished eating one of "Kaze's Specials", but trust me it wasn't that special... In fact it was pretty bland. "Of course I will!" I giggled "What do you want to do?"

"W-Well I don't k-know... I j-just met you recently Sister, I was a toddler when they took you away." Her eyes then teared up and she bowed quickly. "I-I'm sorry!"

Oh Sakura...

I pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Look Sakura it's okay! I'm here now, so now we can spend time together!"

"Really?" Sakura looked up. I nodded and smiled really wide. My little sister was seriously the sweetest sister on the world. But so is Elise... They would be good friends if it weren't for this war.

Azura walked out of the mess hall with Silas, the two of them talking quietly. What a surprise. I needed to talk to the both of them anyways...

"Hey Sakura, if you want, we can hang out later on okay? Promise. It's just I have some business I have to to attend to." I muttered in a quiet voice before giving her a quick hug. She nodded and so I left to go find the two people I need answers from. And fast.

"So what did you need us for?" Azura said quietly as the three of us walked down the Hallway to my Quarters.

"It's just... I have so many questions, that's all." I replied. I just felt I deserved now to know about my past and these two might know some pieces of it. Jakob has brought in a tea set for all of us to drink from as we all gathered around a simple Hoshidan Table with a cloth on it.

Once we all settled in, drinking some relaxing herb tea, I looked at the two people sitting in front of me.

"So... Silas, Azura. What exactly do you know about my past?"

Azura blinked. "Well, all I know is you were a Hoshidan Princess raised in Nohr."

"Anything else...?"

"No... Well, wait I do. (Name), when I was younger, I don't know if it was my imagination but did we possibly ever meet up in dreams...?"

"Dreams..." I then thought about the days I dreamed with an imaginary fox boy in a clan where fox-humans existed. But those were embarrassing, even though every inch of me believed they were real... Somehow. My cheeks felt a little hot, but I shook the blush away.

"N-No I never did..."

"Oh, then they were just my imagination then. Sorry."

"N-No don't be sorry Azura! I asked the question, and you were being honest."

Silas sat there fiddling with his little dainty tea cup until I then called his name.

"Silas."

Like a little puppy, he looked up right away and stopped acting so childish with his cup. I giggled a little bit and so did Azura, but he gave us a confused stare, obviously unaware of what he did.

"Anyways... You said you were my best friend. What do you know about my past then?"

"Well... When we were little I used to come over to the castle all the time to play! Well... That, and we did something else."

"Something else what?" I asked. Oh gods I hoped my younger self didn't do anything stupid.

"We... We used to plan out ways to escape the Northern Fortress because you wanted to see the outside world! And we got caught after that, and then I couldn't see you anymore!"

"What happened to me?"

"Well you ran away and jumped off a cliff! Everyone thought you were going to die, but you somehow was alive. Some random fox that was really smart saved you."

"Wait I-never mind continue Silas."

"After that I was lost my title as Lord, and your Father-"

"King Garon is not my Father."

"Oh sorry. Well King Garon took my Father's Manor, and everything we owned, all because I helped you escape. So I became a Knight, so I can see you again, and now we are together!" He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile too. Oh... He just had such an adorable puppy-face, I couldn't resist it. But my investigation still has to continue, so I pressed on.

"Silas where did I go after that? Do you know..?"

"I don't know. Some said Hoshido captured you again."

"That's not true. I would have known if (Name) was with us again..."

"Some said you took a trip around Nohr. Some also heard that the Fox that saved you was actually a boy."

My heart skipped a beat at hearing that. So I wasn't going insane over some dreams. But still, the events in the dreams seemed too perfect. Or my imagination was just going over the top. Azura looked at Silas before talking

"Well... Silas, what you said could have some truth to it. I remember one time when I was little, Takumi and I were left to care for Sakura because Hinoka and Ryoma went to leave to visit the Kitsune. A Kitsune Messenger told us that they were keeping you safe, but Ryoma and Hinoka didn't come home with you... So it must have been a lie. Or the Nohrians already took you back."

"Wait so those fox-human things are called Kitsune?"

"Yes Silas, they are." Azura said quickly. I could tell that she was getting slightly annoyed. It was funny as Silas gave her a confused puppy stare, and Azura narrowed her eyes at him til he felt intimidated.

"Are you sure you don't remember me though (name)?" Azura inched a little closer, as Silas just drank his tea.

"I just met you Azura, but if I ever remember us meeting in dreams one day, I'll let you know right away." I nodded, giving a small smile, as looked outside my window to see that the sun was falling. Silas and Azura knew it was time to get back to their rooms before they couldn't see a thing down the hallways.

"Well... Thank you for the tea. I hope I helped you recover some of your past." Azura said in her polite voice, placing her tea cup and plate back on the tray. "Y-Yea thanks!" Silas added, as Azura exited my room. I gave her a quick small wave as she closed the door behind. As soon as she was gone I narrowed my eyes playfully, and I saw Silas' brows quiver in fear.

"Hey Silas."

"Yea...?" He said in a quiet tone.

"Go after her." I eyeballed the door, and saw his face's shade darken to a cherry.

"What-?"

"Silas... I'm your best friend, right? Trust me. You like her, and I know it."

"Okay..."

I let him go, and saw him walking slowly toward the door before looking back.

"You think she'll like me back?"

"You won't know unless you try." I chuckled then mockingly shooed him away. "Now leave Silas."

He grinned before leaving, and I sighed.

I still had so many questions that needed to be answered.

I never went to the stables, but now that I went... Gods was I happy I never went typically. The manure smelled bad, and the smell was something I don't think I could ever get used to. Subaki was at the front of the stables, grooming his pure white Pegasus. As soon as I passed by he stopped grooming the horse, and gave a small wave.

"Hey (name)! What brings you here?"

"Oh..." I stammered. "I'm looking for Hinoka. Have you seen her?"

"Oh yea, she's in the back of stall. Go to the right hallway, and her Pegasus is located there. Just be careful... She's always talking to her Pegasus. If you get between the two-" he motioned a cut to the neck.

I gulped, not ever knowing that my sister was that dangerous even off the battlefield. Subaki then bursted out laughing, and I raised a brow. At first I was confused, but then I realized he was just kidding and walked past him toward the right hallway. Before I disappeared behind a Pegasus' stall, I gave a little wave and quietly said "Thanks Subaki.". My bare feet brushed by heaps of hay that spread out beneath, and it was ticklish. More Pegasus neighed at my presence, and I walked by what seemed like a colony of Pegasus until I found Hinoka, enveloped in her own world where it was just her and her Pegasus. My tomboy sister muttered some words while petting the horse that nuzzled closer to her.

"Hey Hinoka...!" I said quietly, hoping to not wake the sleeping horses. Hinoka looked up, a little annoyed until she realized it was me and her eyes lit up in happiness to see me.

"Hey (name). I'm so glad you came to see me!" She exclaimed a little too loud, that some of the Pegasi woke up and snorted to express their anger. The two of us giggled a little and Hinoka called out "Sorry Tsumugi, Hime, and Yuri!". It was obvious now that Hinoka was often here. She knew all of the Pegasi's names by heart. Hinoka then walked over to me and gave a light hug, and I hugged back.

"So what did you need (name)? Sorry we haven't been able to talk much because of the War, but I'm so glad you're here!"

"Well... I had some questions about my past," The Redhead sighed and I automatically felt bad. Maybe not a good time to ask questions? "But... Hinoka if nows not a good time I can-"

"No it's fine." She replied back and looked back at her horse. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know about the incident with the Kitsune." I said. "Azura told me that when I was younger a messenger said I had escaped Nohr and ended up under the Kitsune's care. But when you came for me..."

"A-and we couldn't be there for you." Hinoka's eyes started watering. Oh no... I brought up a sore subject. Instinctively I pulled her into a hug, and patted her stiff back gently.

"It's okay sister just hush, hush... I'm sorry I brought it up."

At first she stood there still like a statue as the tears fell, then she loosened and warmed my armor with her arms as she held me. She still sobbed, but a smile creased across her face. "I mean I'm glad you're finally here, and that's all that matters, but those memories are painful (name)."

"Shh... It's okay sister. I won't mention it anymore." I said, feeling even more guilty for pressing such things. What was I to intrude? My little investigation was perhaps going too far...

The Windows dimmed even more and the presence of candles intensified. I knew I probably should just quit it and go to bed tonight. Besides tomorrow we had a big mission tomorrow. Well... Everyday was a big mission. Instead of walking away and going to bed however, I found myself with my Hinoka talking for hours about other things in Hoshido. My sister was so sweet and even though she was tough on the outside, she was really just a cinnamon roll. Others like Subaki probably will never see her sweet side...

The questions I still had about that incident kept swirling in my head, and I knew I was going way too deep on such a petty subject, but this is my past. I should know somewhat about it right?

Maybe they'll be answered and I knew that they would be soon. Something just told me they would...


	8. P r e s e n t: Phase 2

**WARNING: Fluff and also more fainting from the reader. Fainting into Kaden's arms seems to normal around here. Please proceed with caution.**

 _"Hey (name)..."_

 _"What?" I asked, looking at the snow that rested under my toes. It felt cold, and though I was shivering, I wasn't too cold. The fox boy held me tight against his body, and we just sat there on the typical hill we always went to. The snow was falling, and I never had seen it in Nohr, so I begged him to let us watch outside the snow fall. Everyone else in the village rushed inside to take cover because Yui predicted this would be a big snowstorm._

 _She was right._

 _  
_ _He and I however stayed outside still, letting our hair get messed up with snow that sprinkled on our little faces. I knew that the fox boy used every inch of fiber in his body to stay still, because he hated getting his fur messed up, but after all I seriously wanted to be here._

 _So we just sat there in silence, until he shuddered out._

 _"D-D-Do you l-like me?"_

 _I blinked and tilted my head to smile. "As a friend? Of course I do!"_

 _"Oh," His tone went flat, and then he leaned in to peck my cheek. His cheeks flushed, and I looked at his face._

 _I could finally see his face. It wasn't blurred like the other times I met him in dreams. We still were little kids however, but my heart paced when I felt his lips on my skin. But I touched my cheek and gasped, looking at his Amber eyes._

 _"Hey... Why did you do that?" I asked, raising a brow._

 _"I don't know! I-I just thought that it was a good idea? Did it hurt?" He asked with concern now circling in his eyes. I shrugged and smiled. "Well, no, it's just... Isn't that what parents do? Kiss on the cheek?"_

 _"Yea, and we aren't parents!" I exclaimed, tackling him into the snow. "So let's play!"_

 _At first he gave me an annoyed expression, but then his eyes lit up as we started to make snow angels in the fluffy substance._

_

I awoke abruptly, grabbing the journal under my pillow and started writing vigorously. While the dream was still fresh in my memory I had to write it down.

 _Today I dreamt of him again. I don't know his name still, but we played in the snow and he kissed my cheek. Also I figured out that in my dreams him and I must have at some point be more than friends? Finally this dream revealed to me his face, and his face is just... Perfect. His messy hair covers up some of his freckled face, and he is sun-kissed from living in the mountains. But his eyes are the ones that I adored looking at the most. They are Amber and filled with life and expression. Surely if we met in real life... He would be older now too right? He must be so handsome..._ __

 _Wait but he's a fox? Isn't that sort of... weird?_

 _Probably not... I mean I'm a dragon myself. Oh what am I thinking? This isn't real! Why do I keep recording all these journal entries..._

 _Until next time Diary,_

 _(Name)  
_  
I closed my book as soon as I heard a knock on the door.

Jakob.

"Come in." I barked out and he came in, the door creaking as he came with a Hoshidan-styled plate that was filled with my breakfast.

"Good morning Lady (name). Your little sister Sakura insisted that I should make this dish for you, so I did. I hope it was worth my time, and you enjoy." He sighed and handed me the plate. It was still hot to touch, but surely it smelled like perfection.

"Oh Jakob, I bet it'll taste good! Thank you so much!" I looked at him and smiled. He looked away, but I swore that there was a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Jakob was such a flustered Butler, though he would never admit it. But I was glad that he's the one who has been with me all these years.

"So Lady (name), any other dreams you had regarding that fox boy?"

"Well," I sipped a cup of tea. "I did, but I think that these dreams are hopeless. They won't achieve peace, or help my ultimate goal, so I am going to stop recording them."

"Milady, those dreams you hold so close though-"

"Jakob. I need to let go of my childish fantasies. Don't you think so?" I looked at my plate as Jakob handed me a fork and I started to eat my meal.

"Well dreams are beautiful to have, at least in a time like this. But I won't stop you if you decide to drop them Milady." Jakob replied curtly, now sitting on the side of the bed. "It's your choice really."

"You're right." I said. "So what's today's schedule Jakob?"

"Well..." He pulled out a little pocketbook and opened it, flipping through pages until he got to today's date. "We should be heading, if I'm correct, to Cyrkensia."

"Oh, right..." I mumbled, remembering how we almost lost the ship. "Well I guess I should dress early again right?"

"It would be advised." Jakob smiled, now standing up to leave. "It's your call when we head back to the ship."

"Okay. Hey Jakob, thanks for always helping." I said and looked straight into his silver eyes. My Butler blushed a little and nodded before leaving.

As soon as he left, I looked outside my window and I muttered aloud to myself.

"Goodbye to dreams and say 'Hello' to reality."

_

The sounds of cheery people filled the waters as we sailed down the rivers of Crykensia. The port city felt like a minature fairytale lane, or a requiem between the madness and war that lies outside its borders.

Lights chimed and rocked on every passing boat, and people from all parts of Nohr and Hoshido alike towed by us, giving us small waves and continued to laugh in a happy manner. Takumi have a quick glare to the pair of Nohrian ladies we passed, and I kicked his foot.

Ouch... Second thought, not a good choice for me, I hit his armor really hard.

Anyways, I was surrounded by my blood family and Azura sat in the front of boat, looking down at the waters that reflected her features. I then accidentally talked out loud again, something that I really should stop doing.

"Wow. This is Cheve? If Ryoma is here, he's probably not in dire need of our help."  
Hinoka finally got out of her daze and turned around right away, smiling.  
"Actually, (name),Cheve is still inland from here. This place is called Cyrkensia. It belongs to the kingdom of Nestra. Nestra is another neutral kingdom, Like Izumo. As you can see, this city is known for leisure. People from both Nohr and Hoshido vacation here, even in times of war."

"Ah. Well, it certainly seems lively!" I added, as I felt like I couldn't help but smile. How could such a kingdom keep peace in times of war anyways? Almost all my stress was melting away like lemon drops.

Hinoka nodded, smiling warmly as well, but then Azura looked up from the waters and joined in the conversation.

"Yes. You'd hardly know there's a war going on elsewhere..." Her voice trailed as she looked over to a tall building. I looked that way as well. It was massive and made all of marble. Even in the distance you could hear a chorus of people singing in the building, and then shortly and roar of applause. I leaned my head on my palm and felt myself dreaming. This could serious be the best place I've ever been too. But then again... I really hadn't been to many places.

"Let's hope it stays that way." I mumbled, as Hinoka, Azura, and I looked the same direction. Meanwhile Sakura and Takumi were chatting, more of just Sakura telling her older brother to try not to be so hostile toward the Nohrians.

That wasn't what caught my attention. What actually caught it was two figures right outside the Building. A smaller, more frail shadow was sobbing onto the shoulder of a more tall, straight, figure. What threw me off was the... Ears?

The taller shadow had ears that flinched every other second, and it intrigued me. But I heard the figure say to the smaller shadow "Hey, I think I found some people who can help us!" And as quick as lighting he right away ran over to our boat.

Oh gods...

Azura gasped, as right away the figure crouched down to meet her face, her dozing off coming abruptly to an end. Jakob quickly stopped the boat, and I heard his knives being pulled out.

"Hey, guys! You're humans, right? Are you from Hoshido? My name's Kaden!" The figure said and on cue, the candles on our boat revealed his face and my heart skipped a best in shock. Azura's eyes were wide and she looked at me, unsure what to say. But what was I to say? I was dumbfounded.

This was no doubt, the kid now grown up.

As in...

The kid from dreams. The one I tried to forget just two days ago. Was this coincidence? I couldn't just blurt out that I remembered him or anything, he'd probably just tilt his head and give me questioning look. A cold sweat went down my face, and now his eyes gazed into mine. Oh gods he probably is wondering why I left such an awkward silence.

Instead of giving me an odd look, he was almost joyous, and grabbed my hands, which oddly fit into mine perfectly.

"(Name), is that you? I'm so happy to see you again. It's me Ka-" he went on and on, and I pulled away my hands away from him, raising a brow.

"Excuse me?"

I had to be tough, I mean what if he was the enemy? There's been so much betrayal, so it made since why I had to be like that. Seeing the ears droop on the poor man made my heart break internally as he looked hurt. As if some lover rejected him, but he seemed to recover quickly and cough, acting like nothing happened.

"I mean-You know, humans? Like, you don't have fuzzy tails or ears? And you don't transform into any other creatures?"

"Well...yes and no." I replied, looking away. He pouted, which was super cute-but that's not the point!

"Aww, you're not going to answer my questions? That's rude!"  
"No, I'm sorry. It's just that...it's complicated." I continued to look away from him, my voice getting more quiet. "And as to whether we're from Hoshido... Also complicated," I then looked at him and raised a brow. I was pretty sure that he was a Kitsune, but I could be wrong. "Sorry that I can't be more specific right now. May I ask who—and what—you are?"

"(Name), he's a kitsune—a Hoshidan tribe with shapeshifting abilities." Azura added.

Yea thanks Azura, that's my guess.

"Yup! That's exactly it. I can turn into a fox! Wanna see?"

"Kaden, what are you doing so far from home? I thought kitsune didn't leave the village for any reason." My songstress friend continued to talk on my behalf, and thank gods she did... Because I was starting to be unsure what to say.

"Yeah, that's true. But I'm a little different, I guess. I'm here to return a favor for someone. Anytime someone's nice to me, I have to be nice in return. One day, I walked out of my village and met some humans. And they were so excellent to me! I had to find a way to repay them. That led me to meet more humans, who were also super nice. One favor led to another, and I wound up here without even knowing how I got here." He shrugged and smiled. I stared, just dumbfounded.

"So...you're actually lost?" She raised a brow.

"Nah, kitsune never get lost."

Azura's temper flared a little, but Kaden still sat there with that... Handsome silly smile. "All right. Let me put it another way. Do you know how to get home"

"No. I don't. But I can't go home yet anyway! I owe someone here a big favor. Hmm... Maybe you guys could help me out... It kind of seems like a human problem, so I don't really know what to do. Here, can you talk to my new friend about it? Her name's Layla."

The smaller shadow I saw earlier revealed her face that showed sorrow. My heart sunk even further, as I had conflicted feelings at this point.

"Oh. Um, hello. How can we help you?"

"I don't think that you can..." Her voice quivered, and I hopped out of the boat, giving her a comforting hug. Gods I just felt so bad for the girl. I then let her go and smiled. I felt so many eyes looking straight at me, but I kept my cool and continued to talk in a hushed tone.

"Please, try us. We've just arrived, so we have a little time before we have to move on. I know we don't owe you anything, but we'd like to help."

"Very well," Layla coughed, her tears now stopped. "My mother lives in a small village a few miles from here. She's old and frail, and I'm told the end could come at any moment. I really need to go and see her right away, but there's a problem... I'm a singer, and I have a performance scheduled today...for King Garon."

"Gods! King Garon is here now?" I screamed.

"Yes. He visits the area often, and he always requests a performance from me. But how can I sing at a time like this?"

"I believe that we can help. I can perform in your stead." Azura stated, and I looked at her with a "What are you thinking?" glare. Layla's face turned into worry when she heard Azura's crazy plan.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"I'm not sure about this, Azura."

"Don't you see, (name)? This is our chance to take the enemy by surprise. We shouldn't waste the opportunity!"

We sat in silence, and I was thinking of a way to solve this problem. Azura had a point, she was right about not missing his opportunity. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I thought of a plan. At first I couldn't think of anything, until I looked around, and back to the row boat behind us with the family's retainers. Hinata and Oboro were restraining our recent captive from Nohr. A smirk was plastered amount my face. There was hope that we could pull off this, and defeat Garon once for all.

"Hmm. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Kitsune crossed his arms and looked back and forth between Layla and Azura. "Uh, guys? Can you not tell that these two look completely different? I mean, I know you don't have sweet fox vision like me, but... "  
"Kaden, we have a magetraveling with us who can make me look exactly like Layla. Your decision to accept Zola is looking quite sage now, Avatar." Azura said plainly, and I nodded "I guess your right Azura.". Hinoka leaned over the boat and whistled at the Retainers to bring Zola in.

As all the commotion happened, with getting Azura to perform and all, I don't remember. All I remember was that for the longest time possible I just stared at the Kitsune who stared right back at me silently. I walked over to him, my heart beating fast. Gods I didn't know what to say, but I felt like something needed to be said. So as an idiot I started the conversation with.

"So how are you doing?"

Kaden looked up from his hand and his ears perked up. "Well I'm doing fine, I guess. I've never fought anything before."

"Ah I see."

"Yea. Hey! Also sorry about earlier-"

"Hey I should be the one sorry. I was too harsh perhaps. You probably mistakened me for someone else."

"Nah I'm pretty sure not. You probably just don't remember me. We've met before."

"I don't think we have." I lied. Of course I knew him. But how awkward would it be to say "Oh and we have met. I dream about you almost every night, as cliche that sounds."?

"I guess you're right." His voice lowered, and his smile was bittersweet.

Good gods, he was so cute even when sad...

"So, uh, Kaden? You left your clan to repay favors?"

"Well it's a hamlet, not a clan first of all. And second, yea basically. One day I was hanging out with my friend, and then some girl was screaming her head off outside the Hamlet. So I went, killed the Ruffian and was about to go back inside the hamlet but then-"

"Hey (name)! We are finished. You ready to get King Garon?" Hinoka called out. I nodded. "Yea I'm ready. Where's Azura and Layla?"

"Right here." Azura, now looking like Layla said plainly. The real Layla stood next to her, looking down and shuffled her feet.

"Alright. Bring the retainers with us, and Jakob will escort Layla off out of Cheve. Also Jakob will take Zola as a matter of fact, and I went Azama and Setsuna to guard him."

Jakob then got off his boat and bitterly bowed to Layla. "At your service. Where in Cheve is the best to drop you off at?"

"Oh... Uh, Jakob? It's me, Azura."

"Oh... My apologies."

The real Layla giggled and followed Jakob to the boat, while I continued to talk out our battle plans. "Okay! So... Azura you go backstage and do what they tell you to do, and do your singing. Now is there a hallway or any place where not many people go through?" I asked to Kaden and he thought for a moment.

"Well... There is one. It's pretty risky though, but not many visitors often come by there. At least since I've been here for two days."

"That seems to be our best chance then. If you could show is the way, I can... Repay the debt later, alright?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Now everyone has a support, so we'll pair up right away when we get to hallway Kaden mentioned."

"And exactly why are we trusting a fox-man? Foxes are tricky you know sister!" Takumi yelled and his retainers cheered him. Typical...

"How about you just shut up Takumi?" Hinoka yelled then smiled at me. "Continue on."

"Right. Thanks Hinoka." I gave a quick glare to Takumi before continuing. "The Nohrians are fierce and good in combat as we know. But this time it's King Garon's soldiers, so they will be better trained than the ones we gone against. So I suggest that no matter what we stay together. I'll go alone to defeat King Garon, since I should be the one to stop him."

"Wait so no diversions like last time?" Hinata questioned. "I thought that was brilliant."

"Not this time Hinata, I just don't think it's right."

"Any other questions? I hope you all made sure to bring your best weapons and remedies."

Nobody said anything and I smiled. "Good! Also, as always, thank you all for helping me to bring peace. This means so much to me. For Hoshido!"

"For Hoshido!" Everyone roared.

"So, how well can you use your beaststone?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Everyone was pairing up with their typical supports, chattering quietly with each other. Azura was to shortly sing, so we all waited in the empty hallway.

"How well? I've used this since I was a kit! I can't wait for you to see my fox form it's so scary and cool!"

"Yea I bet it is..." I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Kaden, I'm just worried. It's hard to command this army, and sometimes I think it's too much for me to handle at times."

"You seem pretty amazing, so I think you can handle it. You're fighting for peace right? That's a good enough cause to continue fighting."

"It's just that... The people I'm fighting against are also my family. I grew up with all of them. Every. Single. One of them."

"Oh that's harsh... But you'll get through I'm pretty sure you will!" He gave me a wide smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. The outside crowd started to quiet, and some instruments did some quick tuning. I knew Azura was about to sing soon.

"Wait (name)! What am I supposed to do in this 'invasion'?"

"Oh... I forgot because I was talking to you so much!" It was a good think that the lights dimmed because I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Kaden, can you be my support in this battle? I just need someone to fight with until I reach King Garon, then you can leave."

"Support? You mean we fight side by side

"Yea..."

"Of course! I need to return the favor anyways right?"

"No, no need to return favors Kaden... I just also enjoy your company." My voice lowered.

"In the white light..."

I gasped as I heard the start of that familiar song, and I muttered to myself "No... No... She can't be singing that song."

"What's wrong?" The Kitsune replied.

"It's nothing trust me."

"You sure?"

"Yea, just get ready to fight, I have a feeling this won't be good."

I held up my hand and made a signal to start moving quickly. We passed by the back hallway, then by the boats that rested on the clear waters. Azura danced and sent waves to cover us as we sneaked by many spectators. Hinoka and Subaki flew in the ceiling, but you could barely hear the flapping of their Pegasus' wings.

We had made it to the VIP Nohrian section when all of a sudden a Nohrian soldiers stopped me and so I, by instinct grabbed my Yato and held it to his neck. I couldn't get myself to kill him, but too late.

The lights turned on and our water covering was removed, as I met eyes with a certain person.

Garon...

He laughed at how we couldn't attack him, and I looked back to see Azura's scared eyes.

"(Name)! We can't defeat him now, we have to escape!"

Nohrian soldiers than appeared from behind my unit, and gods... She was right. The Songstress ran backstage as some Nohrians ran before her, and I could only watch, and hope that Jakob or the others would help her out. A cold sweat dropped down my forehead and I backed slightly away.

"On second thought lets just-"

My unit started flee for the exit as they stepped on people's boats. Many people yelled at my unit but many (except Takumi) apologized for the inconvenience but continued running. The Nohrians screamed in our ears and attacked from behind. When I turned around I noticed they tried to attack Sakura. An armoires knight lunged forward until Hinoka swooped in and stopped the attack, flipping her lance to knock the Knight's lance out of his hands.

By my side, Kaden was... Kaden was...

Where was he? As I slashed Nohrians with my Yato I looked for him. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, until a quick, furry being jumped and clawed a Wyvern Rider til the face of the rider was bloody and they fell into the water. By now, the visitors realized this battle wasn't just some fight and they fled the area, screaming and holding their loved ones close. My heart felt so heavy seeing that our "peace" mission wasn't so much a peace mission anymore was it? Right now it was the game of mouse and cat, and we were the hunted.

For every Nohrian soldier I had to kill, five more came after me. There were so many that surrounded us that I bumped into Kaden. At this point we were back to back, and when I tried to look for the rest of army, they were cut off from us and fighting their own battles. The Soldiers circled us and made the space smaller by every step.

"H-Hey (name)... Any ideas?" He asked in a warped

"Yea... But you got to be in sync with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't question it..." I said in a hushed tone, grabbing my dragonstone slowly. "Just know to quickly attack when I roar."

"Wait what? When you roar-!"

I held up my stone and felt a strong wind transform into the real me. My scales replaced my limbs, and I was slightly taller than everyone. Kaden looked up from his fox form in awe for a moment, but then I roared.

I roared so hard that I the water around me made waves big enough to knock the Nohrians off their feet. Kaden quickly slashed bloody gashes on all of them before they fell off the plank. Some were still standing, about to stab the fox until I flicked them off the plank with my tail before transforming back into my human form. My whole body fell to the ground, as I gasped for breath a little while. Kaden too transformed back into fox form, and knelt down, offering his hand to stand up. I took it and we both stood up, now sweaty beings that just handled a bunch of Nohrians together.

"You okay (name)?" He asked concerned. I looked up at him and nodded but as we started to walk, my abdomen started to hurt, and I looked down to see blood ooze down my side. My walking then quickly turned to stumbling.

"Yea I'm fine... It's just... I'm glad you're okay, Kaden." I whispered weakly before I felt myself submit to the darkness.


	9. P r e s e n t: Phase 3

**A/: Hey I'm back finally with this chapter. Gods this was hard to write, I had so much to say about it but I couldn't write it properly** **cause** I'm a whimp and was working on a female Kaden cosplay **.** **However best wishes reading this as always, because there is major fluff and be ready to friggin squeal in your seat internally. It will involve the** ** _shopping_** **scene.**

 **Thanks as always for reading this, following or comment blah blah blah,**

 **Kurasu**

 **P.S. Did I ever mention that my two current FE stories are based on one song and one song only called "Outside" by Calvin Harris (Feat. Ellie Goulding)? Now you know an l's chapter names are the lyrics to the song.**

 **Fun facts NOW OKAY ENJOY READING.**

* * *

(Kaden's POV)

 _ **As soon as she fell into my arms I couldn't help but felt a déjà vu.**_ Wasn't this how we met when we were younger?

I saved her life when we were just kits, and now she saved mine. While she was in dragon form she must have taken a blow from those lances that aimed at us...

The Nohrians were not a problem now as we all escaped to backstage where the blue-haired singer waited with the rest of what I guess we're (Name)'s army. She was talking with a man that had his hair tied back with a bow. Odd. Who wears bows in their hair?

The rest of the army passed by, not knowing that their leader had fallen. Everyone's worry was to escape the Opera House and row away. The man held the door, and Azura made sure everyone was okay, until she saw me and walked over quickly, her eyes bright.

"Hey Kaden! Where's (name)-" her voice trailed off as she saw her friend bloodstained and unconscious. She breathes heavily, and it was obvious that she needed help. Just how?

"Kaden, take her to Jakob, maybe he can heal her for a little while until we get back to the Astral Plains."

"Astral Plains?" I questioned. Jakob right away looked over and his gaze was right at (name). He dashed over and in a flash and picked up the limp Princess. His eyes then narrowed at mine, holding (name) tighter to his chest.

"You idiot! How could you let Lady (name)? I knew that I should have joined he battle."

"I don't know!" I replied, taken aback by the hostility. Why were humans like this? The only humans I met were kind, especially (name)...

"We were surrounded by Nohrians and then a lance pierced her side... She protected me." I said.

"Ahem... Jakob, I think the priority is to get (name) to help. Heal her while we're in the boat."

"I suppose you're right Lady Azura." He continued giving me a cold stare before walking out, "Azura" or the kind singing lady and I followed the mean dude and got on the boat.

Another gray-haired man rowed the boat and he gasped as he saw (name) with her wounds, but Azura kept quiet as he continued to ask questions. Jakob also stayed silent as he laid (name) on a bench and tried to heal her. In little time, luckily she gained conscious and her eyes fluttered a little bit open before closing again. Her face scrunched in pain when she tried to move, but Jakob made sure she stood still.

I just watched, wanting to say something but I stayed silent. I heard her say in a very low tone.

"Jakob... I found him again. The kids in my dreams. I wasn't hallucinating..."

Jakob nodded. "Yes Milady, you did, but for now, do rest."

Man of her dreams? What did she mean... Was she in love with someone else? Eh, who knows?

Maybe I still had a chance?

Azura sat next to me, looking into the waters and I remembered when she sang.

And how familiar those words were to the prayer that sent my mother to disappear-

"Hey, erm, Azura right? Where did you learn to sing that song?" I asked, and she blinked then smiled, looking down at her necklace.

"I learned it from my mom before she died, why you ask?" She looked up from the waves.

"Just... Wondering. In the Kitsune hamlet there was a Priestess who said a prayer like with those same words then disappeared. Must have been a coicidence." I shrugged, pretending it didn't affect me. Except that Priestess was my mother. Azura's mouth gaped wide open when she heard what I told her but when I looked up at her, she looked away again.

Was there a connection between all this?  
_

(Your POV)

"W-Wake up P-please? Y-You're hea-led now-w..."

"I'm okay Sakura, promise." I opened up my eyes and yawned, moving my hips a little, and realized that my wound was gone. "I was just taking a nap, but thanks for taking care of me. Couldn't think of a better little besides you," my voice then lowered, and my head hurt to think of Nohr. "... And Elise."

"T-Thank you! Azura's waiting outside." She smiled a little. "Want me t-to let her in?"

"Of course!" I grinned, and so Sakura walked over to the door and opened it, Azura coming in her usual graceful manner. A small smile was on her face, and I knew that she was excited about something... Just what?

"(Name)! I'm so happy you're okay!" She said in a calm cheerful tone as she went to pull me into a hug.

"I am too! Thanks for coming!"

"How are you feeling? That wound was deep..."

"Oh well..." I looked down at my bandages. "I think I'm doing better. It's kinda sore, I just can't fight for maybe another week."

"Ah, I see. Look (name) listen I have something to tell you..." Her smile grew wider.

"What is it? Your singing won't hurt you anymore?"

"I wish...! But that's not what I'm here for."

"Then tell me Azura! You can't just sit there with a smile and think I'm not curious to know!"

"Okay okay (name)." A light giggled escaped her pale lips. "Well... I just wanted to say that..."

"That what?"

"Well Silas... And I..."

"Wait." I gasped, and looked at her hands. A diamond that dazzled in the light. I looked up and saw her face blush a light pink.

"You're getting married to Silas aren't you?"

She nodded and I pulled her into a tighter hug.

"Oh I'm so happy! No wonder I saw him talking to Oboro so much last week... That ring is just too beautiful!"

"I know! He makes me feel so happy, and I'm happy I will now spend my life with him..."

"Oh I can't wait for the wedding Azura, when are you having it?"

"Well... That's why I'm here." Azura tilted her head. "We've been planning for a week, well since you've been recovering. The war is going on, strong, and we realized that maybe we need to marry sooner than typical couples."

"So... When is it then?"

"Today."

I gulped, realizing that I needed to go shopping. Major time. I needed at least some dress for this, I couldn't just go barefoot and in my armor...

However I just nodded and held both of her small hands and smiled.

"Don't worry Azura, I'll be there."

"Really? That's great, because I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Maid of Honor? Azura you're kidding... I don't know what to say!"

"Just say what's on your heart. You're good at doing that anyways." She gave a soft squeeze to my hands and then let go. "Well I have to go do some final preparations with Silas. The Wedding will be at Sunset by the Fountain. Also make sure you let Kaden know that he's invited too!"

"But we just met him-"

"I think it'll be a good time to introduce him to the rest of the comrades (name)."

I sighed, feeling my cheeks redden a little.

"Plus... I saw Hinoka talking to him yesterday night. It was odd, but I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay thanks Azura! I can't wait to see your dress!"

She laughed as she opened the door and gave me a smirk.

"Oh trust me (name), you shouldn't expect much, the dress isn't too elaborate. See you later!"

"Later!" I waved as she closed the door then sighed to myself.

"Later... If I can find a dress in time..."

Getting dressed was perhaps the most painful thing to do. Sakura helped me as I put on the last piece of leg armor, but bending over was such a pain. She laced the last part on the back before standing me up, her almond eyes looking at me worriedly.

"W-will you be alright (name)?"

"I'm sure of it. Besides I'm a dragon, I heal quick." I lied then smiled at her as I stumbled to the door, hoping she would buy it.

She did surprisingly, and my wound seemed to be bearable the moment I walked through the door. It seemed to be okay with walking through the hallway to my house, where I kept my meager lump of money.

As I passed by the halls and finally the square of my castle, I waved and smiled at the many of my comrades. They all smiled back, and I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have all these people help me.

Who knew I could do such things? I smiled at the thoughts as I looked up at the bright sky that was scattered with fluffy clouds.

"So I need probably jewelry, a dress, and a nice one... Also a wedding gift. Think (name)... What did Silas like when we were younger?" I said quietly out loud as I leisurely walked the courtyard... That was until I heard a growl.

A very painful growl that broke my thoughts and made me search for the noise.

I think noticed who was right outside my house, leaning on the foot of the tree, was a certain Kitsune flapping his tail weakly. His face was pale, and he held onto his side as if he was about to pass out.

On instinct I ran over and kneeled down to his level, my heart pounding on adrenaline that was rushing fresh through my veins.

"Are you okay?" I shouted in a panic as I grabbed his arms gently. He groaned softly, tilting his head to the side, and not saying a single word.

"Do you need anything? You don't look so well. Oh Kaden... How can I help you if you don't say a word?" I held out my palm to check his forehead and he sighed, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Food... I need food."

"Are you hungry then?" I released my grip, keeping my cool, but on the inside I was a little annoyed. All that drama for being hungry? I guess Kitsunes are just... Different.

I never caught that in my dreams.

Anyways Kaden nodded slowly, and I searching my pockets in my armor for something... And what I had was-candy!

"Here I mean it's not much but it'll do until Dinner mkay?"

"Yea... And also. I need a petting." He groaned, taking the candy then unwrapping it and starting to suck on it. "I am too weak to currently maintain my beautiful fur..."

"Okay... So uh," I sat down started to pet his ears softly. "Is this okay?"

"Nope. A little more hard, and behind the ears too!" I petted and made sure to feel his soft ears and his silky hair. Gods he was so soft, I just wanted to forget I had to go shopping and just cuddle him.

Wait that's kinda weird let me rephrase that: I just would rather pet him all day.

"Yea... That's the spot..." He closed his eyes and his ears twitched happily, his head swaying side to side. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while until he finally finished up his little lollipop and I stopped petting, his eyes meeting mine. Our faces were so close, just inches away...

He pulled me closer, a smirk across his face, and I swore my cheeks were tinted a bright pink by now. One hand was holding my hand gently, the other around my waist as I was at a loss for words. Our hands fit so perfectly like in my dreams.

"So... now I need to repay you the favor for your kindness. What is it that you want?" He said in a smooth voice that made my nervousness fluctuate even more. Gods, he knew exactly how to get me, whether he was trying or not. I gulped and stammered.

"I-I don't know... Can't think of anything."

"Think about it then. What is it that you really want?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a second, thinking of a way to get out of this awkward situation then smiled. "Well... I do need to go shopping!"

His flirtatious attitude dropped and he let go of me as I stood up and brushed my armor free of grass.

"Yea sure! I'd love to go shopping with you." He said, then looked away. I bursted out laughing as his ears flattened.

"Why are you laughing? Did I do some bring wrong?" The Kitsune looked at me again, this time with puppy eyes, and I stopped laughing. I couldn't help it. It was so funny how he changed moods so quick.

"I'm sorry Kaden it's nothing, you just made me laugh."

"How though?"

"Your expressions silly!" I smiled. "They're cute."

"Oh okay... So when are we going shopping?"

"Now silly! Just get ready, the Hoshidan Plazas are always busy."

"Okay! Whatever you say (name)!"

"Just... Wait out here. I need to get my money first."

The Market plaza was as busy as I expected. Kaden giddily walked beside me as people gave him weird stares. I mean it's not like it was normal to see a man-fox walking around the streets. It didn't bother me, but I couldn't help but notice and he just kept walking along.

"Soooo... Whatcha getting?"

"I need to buy a gift, a decent dress, maybe some jewelry? I don't know, I have so much on my mind I even need to buy new armor and a new headband... Cause it's fraying real bad."

"It's great you brought me along then!" He grinned, then his eyes opened wide as we walked into a little clothing store I never saw before. As soon as I stepped in I was definitely on awe by all the beautiful, glittery things I saw. My jaw dropped and I started walking around the store, rushing to racks to look through kimonos upon kimonos of different variations and styles.

"Wow... Uh, Kaden can you help me decide?" I called out, and he nodded, sitting on a puff and looking at every kimono I pulled out.

"Hmm... In my opinion, no."

"This one?"

"Nah. It looks so dull on you."

"How about... Oh!" I pulled out another one and pressed it to my figure. He gave me a disapproving nod and I sighed. This was gonna be a long shopping spree...

"This one?"

"No... Show me the next one."

"Okay," I sighed, pulling another one I liked from the rack.

"No. Too much color! You look like a tree-no offense."

"None taken." I giggled, looking through the rack again til I found a really pretty and vibrant (color) kimono with a pattern of cherry trees on the bottom with silver and gold thread. The marching sash had the same pattern but in white and had a dazzling rose that scrunched the ribbon together. I right away pulled it out then twirled around to show Kaden.

"What do you think about this one."

"Hmm..." Kaden held out his fingers to form a square as if he was about to paint of picture of me then smiled his typical dorky smile.

"Yea. That's definitely the one... But try it on to make sure it looks good on you!"

"Okay!" I rushed into the dressing room, bending down to take off all this armor, when I felt a little bit of pain come back.

I managed to get the kimono on however and I then pulled back the curtain, flaunting my garment a little bit.

"How about now Kaden? Does it fit your aesthetics?" I mused and he frowned a little bit, getting up and untied my sash.

"Wait... You messed up the sash a little."

"Oh. Wait how do you tie it then?"

"Stand still a for a second, don't worry it's easy!" He did a more knots then turned me around to face the mirror.

"And that's how you properly wear a kimono!"

I looked back at myself and just stared. Gods, I looked so raggedy to wear such a pretty dress, but if I tied my hair up a bit, maybe I would look more decent, and if I did my makeup-but that would require asking Orochi to borrow her makeup set.

He wasn't lying though, I looked damn good in the dress.

"Thanks Kaden." I giggled, then looked at the helper. "I think I'm going to buy this dress, and also while I change can you make sure my friend here gets himself a nice kimono?"

"What? You don't have to I haven't even fulfilled my repayment for your kindness-"

"It's okay, just make sure he looks like a handsome Kitsune by the end of this and put it on my tab?" I gave a little wink to the lady and she nodded, winking right back before she went to show the auburn-colored Kitsune what kimonos they had. A small giggle escaped from my lips as I tugged the curtain to cover myself.

His reaction to seeing all the beautiful kimonos was priceless.

"Eh... What do you think? I'm torn between getting Azura and Silas this flute or a gong ..."

"Wait why are we getting them musical instruments? Azura's a singer, but isn't this Silas' wedding too?"

"I don't know...!" I pouted. "I've never been to a wedding, what do you buy as a 'wedding gift'? It's confusing! Besides you have the knack for pretty things anyways, what should I get?"

"Well maybe you should get something that isn't a musical instrument? Come on think about it..."

"Eh... Home decor? But everyone's probably gonna get them something like that."

"No..."

"Ahem. I hate to be rude, but you're holding up a line..." The cashier groaned, and I looked behind, seeing a line of angry customers holding some instrument of sorts.

"Oops... Sorry..." I quietly said, moving out of the way, pulling him along from the line because he was too busy looking at the shiny instruments. We walked out of the shop, and I saw the sky, seeing the sun almost about to fall into the horizon.

Crap.

"On second thought-yea lets just get home decor."

We rushed to the furniture store and looked for something nice. I found a gold lamp, and Kaden found a minature Kitsune statue.

"Is this good?" He showed me the statue and I grabbed it quickly, placing it on the counter.

"That'll be 5,000 coins." The cashier sighed. I handed the money and groaned, knowing we probably just chose the most expensive items in the store. No matter, at least we found something. We then ran out of the shop again, and to an empty street.

"Okay so got your kimono?"

He nodded, holding the bag and grinned.

"Good. Got the new shoes?"

"Yep."

"Wedding gift?"

"Check. Now I need to get back so I can make sure I look beautiful!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, you're impatient."

"Well I mean we are in a hurry."

"True."

"Hey you know I forgot to buy-oh no worries lets just get to this Wedding!"


	10. FINALly P r e s e n t

**A/N: Hey! This is gonna be my last little intervention** **(Woohoo right?!)** **so, yes. The final of this story finally has came, and for two reasons 1) I have writers block for this story. My original plan was to continue the story to when they raise Selkie and Kana and when the war is finally over, but I scratched the idea because I know I wouldn't be able to write it decently. 2) Stand Still seems to be more preferred for my readers anyways, so I want to focus on that story. Now because I did such a terrible job on this story, I thought it was best I start fresh with a new series and a unique take on a Keaton x Reader x Kaden story. And if you stick around, you'll be able to read a little synopsis of what is to happen in the series.**

 **Thank you for everyone who enjoyed this** **mediocre** **story, this ending is for you all.**

 **Kurasu**

* * *

Combing my hair I realized I tugged my hair a little bit too much hat my hair comb was caught in my hair.

"Jakob! Help, help, help, help, my hair- it's pulling itself out of its socket!"

Jakob hung up my kimono quickly and rushed over to side, grooming out the tangle. I sighed, looking at my feet.

"Gods, you need to show my sometime how to brush my hair so I don't have to rely on you anymore."

He smiled and continued brushing my hair gently. "It's okay Milady, I'm here for your best interests, and that's all you need to worry."

"Mkay... Then will you please fix my hair? I'm a hopeless case, I can't fix my hair or know a decent sense of fashion. I had to get Kaden to choose for me! How embarrassing was that?"

"It's not embarrassing. It's obvious the animal-I mean Kitsune knows his sense of style. When do you plan on telling him about your dreams?"

"... Wait how did you know he was the one?" I looked up at him. "Don't tell me you already questioned him-"

"No I didn't Milady, I just assumed because you're always flustered around him and act very peculiar in my opinion."

"You've known me too long."

"And I'm sure to know you for longer. Just don't go running off and getting married without my consent however like Miss Azura."

"Hey you knew a week before me! And you're Silas' Best Man, so you shouldn't be sulking."

"But I am because I had to help them plan a wedding in a week and also take care of you."

He placed the last pin in my hair then stuck the hair ornament in my hair. I turned around and crossed my arms, raising a brow.

"Well thanks for helping me, but you're planning on going like that? That's your typical clothing!"

Jakob smiled, but his smile turned into a smirk. "Well Milady, I do have a special outfit planned, but you insisted that I help fix your hair so now I'm in a rush."

"Okay okay... Just go then!" I pushed him out and yelled before I shut the door "And look nice!"

I resumed to putting the rest of my clothes on and smiled how pretty I looked in the mirror. Oh how I was super excited to see Azura and my best friend getting married.

I walked down the aisle, looking for seats, but it seemed that almost everyone beat me to getting a good seat. That is, until I saw a hand wave excitedly in the crowd and I followed it.

Turns out the Kitsune saved me a seat. Literally.

Kaden had plastered his legs on the seat next to him until I walked over and he swiveled his feet back on the ground.

"... Thanks, for uh, reserving my seat." I smiled, sitting down slowly. He nodded right before the music started playing, and we all turned around to see Azura walking down the aisle. Ryoma accompanied her down the aisle, and she looked radiant in a Hoshido traditional wedding dress.

I looked back to see Silas blush and he smiled nervously, looking back at his future wife. It was sweet to see Silas like that, but the whole moment was a breathtaking one.

Ryoma let go of Azura as soon as they reached the arch that was decorated with white flowers and vines. The fires that surrounded the altar glowed between Azura and Silas as they held hands. The romance was real, and it my heart fluttered to see my two closest companions tying the knot. They had been dating for five months, but I guess that was enough for them to get married.

"Today we are all gathered here to witness the wedding of Azura and Silas."

Silas mouthed "I love you" to Azura and she giggled a little, while Azama gave them a quick glare before continuing on.

"If there is anyone opposing this marriage-which is nobody- then let us continue so I can get this marriage over with."

Everyone was quit except for Kaden that snickered quietly. I slapped his knee with my fan, and he went quiet.

"You're not supposed to laugh at weddings! Are you crazy?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry, but it was sorta funny." He whispered back, and I slapped his knee again.

Azama coughed at us, obvious he was waiting for us to stop. I fanned myself and kept quiet, side glaring Kaden.

Azama said the rest of what typical weddings say (though I had never been to a wedding I always read it in books. They always asked the same questions to the couple anyways.) then he finally said

"You may kiss the bride."

As if Silas was just waiting for Azama to finally say that, he dipped Azura down and kissed her passionately. Everyone right away cheered and clapped as the music started playing again in a happy tune.

After Azura and Silas walked down the aisle together, the rest of the party followed for the after-party at the mess hall.

At the mess hall, Jakob was already there ordering the Hoshidan soldiers to start serving the people. The long tables were filled with foods of all sorts. Steaks piled high with its juices flowing, Hoshidan treats stacked as centerpieces, various soups to chose from, and more.

I really didn't know where to start.

Kaden seemed to know where to start. He took one of each, and his plate was so full, he had to bring a second. I went to talk to Azura and Silas as the line was still very long. The couple sat together at the front of the center table, talking until I walked up to them.

"Congrats. I'm so sorry I was late, I had some hair problems, but that ceremony was just beautiful."

Silas got up from the seat and pulled me in a hug.

"No worries (name)! I never saw you come in, so I was worried you missed our wedding, but I'm so glad you came!"

"As do I." Azura smiled. "You managed to come even when I told you just this morning!"

"Heh... You won't believe the shopping experience I had to go through to make sure I looked perfect for your wedding."

"I know. You took Kaden with you." Azura smirked a little bit.

"Wait you went shopping with the new guy?" Silas mock gasped. "My best friend finally is going to date?"

"Date?" I blushed. "Silas you're kidding me, he's just a friend, and you're just my best friend."

"(Name), you like him don't you?" Azura smiled. "Plus he is a Kitsune, and you were saved by one right?"

"Well now that you mention it, Kaden's Kitsune form was similar to the one that saved you when we were younger and you fell off that cliff. Same tribe?" Silas questioned. A moment of pause hung between the three of us as I started my eyes side from side before laughing.

"Oh stop it, now both of your imaginations are running wild." I joked.

"But he does seem awfully familiar... I just don't know how. Maybe he was the fox that saved you. I mean you guys are around the same age anyways right?"

"He's a year older-nevermind. Maybe you're right Silas." I sighed then smiled. "But don't worry about me. So where are you planning on going for your honeymoon?"

"Well..." Azura looked at Silas then at me. "We were planning on going to one of those deep realms. Time moves faster there, so we will stay for probably a year, which in our time will be two weeks."

"Two weeks? That's okay with me then, you deserve the break anyways, and this will be my thank you gift for everything you guys have done for me." I then handed my gift. "Look it's not much, and I'm not the best shopper, so it's not the best gift, but I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you!" Azura and Silas said in unison and I nodded. Sakura walked over with her present, and I moved out of the way. "Well I'll see you both later?" I said. They both nodded and I walked away.

"Hey don't forget we are going to be dancing at midnight! You should probably find a partner for that." Silas winked at me, and I stick my tongue out at him.

Why do they keep insisting I end up with Kaden? Such interesting friends I have...

But I mean, I kinda have been in love with him since we were kids, but does he even feel the same way?

Silas was right about the dancing. It really did start as soon as moon dangled above us. Although I wasn't a great dancer, I learned quick enough the traditional Hoshido dances. At the current moment however I was dancing right next to my siblings, Hinoka on my right and Takumi on my left as we started the inner circle around the fire, and everyone else was behind us. As soon as a certain note rang we swooped our hands up in the air and clapped twice while we stomped our feet on the ground. Takumi added a little extra movement to his dance as he created a little X on the ground as one foot would stomp away in one angle, then return to its original place, then the other foot vice versa. I giggled as at one point he almost tripped and fell, so I helped him back up and continued dancing. I decided to add a little twirl after each clap, and from the corner of my eye I saw Takumi glaring at me. I smirked, marching my way toward him, now that we were in eye level and clapped twice in front of his face.

"Oh sister, you wanna fight don't you?"

I nodded, continuing my variation on the dance. "Well, I mean. Why not? You're so goofy when you dance anyways."

"Dance battle now!"

"Yea!"

I heard Hinoka sigh as our perfectly organized ring suddenly turned to a mosh pit of Hoshidans spectating Takumi and I's little battle.

"So what moves do you bring to the battlefield huh sister?" Takumi taunted.

"I bring moves that nobody has seen before, and it's Nohrian!" I shouted back at him then did a mock twirl like a ballerina. The crowd gasped.

"Wow, you're truly Nohrian scum aren't you?"

The crowd went "O..." but it didn't pertain to me and so I started dancing, letting my toes twinkle as if I was dancing in the sky. I'm sure I looked silly, but I was living the moment. The crowd started chanting nmy name, and cheers went through the crowd almost in sync with the music that seemed to intensify every second. When I had nothing else to deliver I then stopped, opened my eyes, and looked at him with the biggest smirk on my face.

Instead of sticking to the music, Takumi went on a rampage with his feet, letting the soles of his sandals create their own beat and the dirt swirled around my little brother until he suddenly coughed because he inhaled so much dirt and fell on his bum. The crowd laughed while he pouted, covering his red face. I walked to him and bent over to give him a hand up.

"Why don't the two of us just dance okay?" I smiled. "Takumi and Nohrian scum style."

"Fine." He sighed, giving a small smile and we both starting dancing again til the music slowed down and the people surrounding us started to dance in pairs. Takumi and I looked at each other, then at the crowd for a possible partner. Oboro latched onto Takumi's arm in seconds, and they started dancing, while I was still alone.

That was til I saw through the couples that a certain Kitsune searching for a partner. I started walking toward him and soon his eyes met mine. It felt so perfect, like the stories I always read.

I felt each step beneath the earth bend for me, and nobody seemed to matter. It was just him and I.

I was in front of him, smiling shyly at he ground, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So... Erm." I muttered.

"Looks like the two of us don't have someone to dance with, eh?" He chuckles quietly, looking at the other happy couples dancing. I nodded. "I'm not a good dancer for couples dancing, so I'd rather watch."

"Oh that's ashame! I was gonna ask you to dance with me! After that dance battle, I was ready to dance with you..." He mock pouted, but I took his hand and laughed. "Well, I guess we can both be goofs then on the dance floor."

"Well not goofs, I'd say. I'm pretty beautiful myself." He smirked, holding out his other hand that I took softly as we started to join the herd of couples twirling and spinning gradually into motion like a pair of ballerinas in a music box.

I was so nervous to mess up that I accidentally kept stepping on his toes, that we stopped, still holding hands.

"Now." He whispered in my ear. "If you look into my eyes and don't worry about every step you take, you won't step on my toes as much as you are right now."

I nodded, and he then smiled, pulling away. "You ready to try it out now?" He asked, and I shyly said "Yes.". I took his advice (no matter how embarrassed I was to now have to concentrate at his beautiful eyes. I would do it all day if I could but once again, that's just kinda weird...) and looked at his eyes, letting my feet take on a natural rhythm of steps.

He was right I wasn't stepping on his toes after that.

"That's it (name)... You're getting it!" He cheered and we started getting faster and more fluid with out motions, no longer the stiff ballerinas but graceful like two birds in the sky. Just playing and flying in the air, without cares in the world except for each other.

Each other...

His dazzling smile was making my smile and my confidence rose more with every turn, and spin, one hand he held tenderly, the other was now on my hip. My free hand was wrapped around his neck, and we were close, just two animals with beating hearts that was lost in each other's eyes. So close to closing the gap between each other.

He pulled my body closer and my breath hitched before he leaned over and kissed me.

Part of me waited for this moment always, and his kiss was sweet, just perfect. Everything I probably ever imagined, and I kissed back, leaning back towards him.

We just kept kissing each other, though it was sloppy, until I ran out of breath and I pulled away, looking at him again and his entrancing eyes.

"To be honest," he said between his heavy breaths. "I had been waiting to do that since I met you."

"Same here." I smirked, looking away for a moment. He pecked my cheek and I felt the heat rising on my cheeks, along with that smirk fading away.

"Then I'm glad we finally got it over with then huh?"

"Yep.. I feel relieved I don't have to bottle up my feelings anymore."

He just stared, a big smile on his face, and we continued dancing through the night, this time my head on his warm chest our arms locked and tangled, not wanting to let go.

Of course, all happy moments must come to an end, and it did when Silas got on his horse, Azuda holding him from behind, a bouquet in one hand as she waved to everyone.

"Farewell everyone!" Silas yelled. "And wish us a happy honeymoon alright?"

The men cheered, but the unmarried ladies (including me) of the army were waiting for our chance to catch the bouquet. After waiting for an eternity, Azura finally threw it, and we all jumped forward to catch it.

I was so, so, so close until I got tackled and I fell to the ground as some other girl caught it.

When we all backed away, the girl who caught it was no other than my little sister, Sakura. She then timidly held it up to the air and smiled shyly, because she was going to be the next one to get married.

"Congrats little sister!" I walked up to her "Who's the lucky bachelor?"

"I-I think its H-H-Hiyato..." She stammered, looking at the tiny Diviner who was also blushing, giving a little wave to Sakura.

"Awww... Well don't get married too soon okay Sakura? I'm going to cry if you get married before me!"

"I-I think I will though!"

"How?"

"T-The Boquet says it s-so right?"

"Yea." I said, looking at Kaden with playful eyes, then at my sister. "It does say so."

Kaden slammed the door behind us as I leaned against the wall, planting kisses on each other's lips repeatedly without stopping. Small moans erupted from my mouth as I tried to fight for breath, but eventually just gave into the speed we were going at, his hands on hips, massaging up at down my back.

I finally then stopped and sighed, him trying to pry in another kiss, but I pressed two fingers on his lips and pushed his face away from mine.

"Don't worry I have something even more fun to do." I smirked, and he playfully smiled back.

My Kitsune (boyfriend now I guess?) turned into his fox self and jumped on bed, and I walked over, scratching his belly and legs and ears, and every part that he couldn't scratch.

"(Name), you're an amazing petter, you know that right?" He moaned out, playfully pawing at my arm.

"I know, but I'm so tired, can we just go to sleep?" I pleaded.

"No, just a little more," I petted behind his ears more, rolling my eyes. "That's it..."

I then stopped running his ears and yawned, joining him on the bed, rolling over the other way.

"Can you give me more space please Kaden? This isn't even your bed?"

"Then why don't I just hold you-"

"That's out of the question, and if I could I would definitely make sure to kick you out of here. But I'm not cause I'm lazy and I'm cold and you're warm."

"Okay. Suit yourself Princess (name). Goodnight!"

I blew out the candle on my nightstand, muttering "Night'."

At first I was cold and starting to wonder maybe I should ask the breathing blanket next to me if he could keep me warm, but I was unsure about waking up. Eventually I tapped his shoulder and he right away turned over, pulling me between his arms and I finally fell asleep nice and cozy.

Also that night, we snored like crazy in case you wanted to know.

That morning I woke up, alone, without the Kitsune boyfriend next to me. Although his fur was all over the bed, he was gone, just disappeared. I sighed, thinking that maybe I messed up last night, but when I looked at my nightstand for my diary, I instead found a little wrapped package with the tag written "(name)".

"Huh..." My voice trailed off, and I placed the package on my lap, first taking off the little white note and unfolded it.

 _"(Name),_

 _I forgot to get this last time we went shopping, but I think you'll like it! I got it this morning at the store right when it opened, but hopefully you enjoy it right?_

 _Kaden_

 _PS Lilith told me how to get out of the Astral Plane, in case you were wondering how I was able to go shopping this morning."_

A smile creased among my chapped lips and I right away went into opening up the package.

Inside of it was... What's this?

A thing.

It's just a thing, I didn't know how to describe it. It had flimsy plastic wallpaper above the thing that was sparkly, but that was kinda it.

Part of me probably thought that maybe Kaden knew how to operate this... Thing, because honestly I had no idea how to use it.

So I made a trip to his room and knocked quietly. Who knew if he was even up this morning?

He was though and opened up the door for me, leaning against the hinges as he quickly brushed through his silky hair.

"Hey there (name)! Did you get the gift?" He asked, and I nodded, showing him the thingy.

"Yea I wanted to ask you about it... What is _it_?"

"Well how about you sit down and I'll show you." He gave me his typical silly smile and I walked slowly into his room. It was a bit on the messy side, except for his mirror, which was tidy and looked sparkling. Of course he kept his beauty products in pristine condition.

I sat down on his bed and he then sat down next to me, motioning with one hand to pass me the thing.

"Okay, well... This is a kaleidoscope. What you do is with one hand hold the scope, and the bottom you just kinda turn and look through the little lens that's on top of the scope." He explained whole showing me the motions, then handed it to me.

"So what's special about this?" I asked. "What do you see?"

"You see something that's special, but I don't wanna ruin the surprise for ya. It's pretty groovy."

I muttered "dork" before looking through the lens and started to rotate the bottom.

But all I saw was black.

"Kaden... I don't see anything. It's just black."

"Point the scope toward the window then."

"Okay..." I sighed, doing what he said, and I finally saw something... Beautiful.

Inside the kaleidoscope was an array of colors that sparkled like little gems, the more I turned the bottom part of it they shuffled around softly to create different spectacles of sort.

"Kaden it's so pretty!" I squealed. "I love it, this is such an awesome gift, I need to find myself another one like this."

"Well I did choose it because I knew you would like it and-d-d..." He looked away quickly, his face turning so red, not even his auburn locks could hide it.

"And what?" I asked softly, looking off from the kaleidoscope.

"Well I thought that this would be a way to bring us together or a way for me to talk to you again like the old days."

"Old days..?"

"Look it's obvious you forgot about me a long time ago, but I didn't. You were a Princess from Nohr and you fell off a cliff. I'll never know why, but that day changed my life. I f-felt so happy, as in like the happiest person-" he rambled on, until I put a finger to his mouth and took his hand, smiling.

"I think now it's my turn to show you a surprise."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing something I should have done when I met you. Now just wait outside, I don't wanna reveal where I kept it."

His tail went down, but he did as I said and I closed the door, quickly looking for my journal. I pulled open a secret compartment in my nightstand and took out the journal, now opening up the door for him.

He noticed that I was holding a journal and he gave it a confused look, but I sighed.

"This is my journal, well it's a record of dreams I've had since I was twelve." I confessed, handing him the journal. "I-I trust that you won't call me crazy for what I wrote, but I think you know somewhat of my dreams."

Kaden stayed silent, as he flipped through pages, blinking every other second. I on the other hand stared down at the book, so nervous, so worried he would just have me a weird look or leave or something.

"You had dreams... Of our past?" He said in a low tone.

I nodded, looking away. "Is it true? Were we friends? Did I really live in the Kitsune hamlet?"

"Yea it's true." He laughed quietly. "But this is incredible, here I thought you forgot me, but you didn't! So how much you couldn't remember?"

"I don't know really... My childhood, it was a blur, I only remember some stuff. But I then had these dreams, well of you and I when we were younger. This was before we even met, and when I met you I didn't want you to know that you're the kid who always shows up in my dreams and such."

He flipped through more and more of the pages, scanning through each page, his face showing an array of emotions til he shut the journal and handed it to me.

"You know the real reason why I gave you the kaleidoscope was because when we were younger I wanted to give it to you and tell you that I had a major crush on you."

"But what happened?"

"The Nohrians, they found you, and they took you away."

"Away? Why?"

"Well because... Remember when you helped Elder Yui to decorate the huts?"

I nodded, remembering that dream. It was freezing and my fingers were numb, but our decorations brightened up the coldness so I didn't mind to help.

"Yea I remember."

"Well we did that because the Hoshidans were going to come. My father he knew that you were the kidnapped princess of Nohr, and as soon he saw you, he sent a messenger to The Royal Family, but they arrived to get you a day late, and I never got to tell you-"

"Tell me what?"

"That I love you, and you're the most precious thing to me. Even more beautiful than me, and the way you smile and blush, and-" He was cut off by me pulling his scarf and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away. He just stared at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"To be honest, I felt the same way ever since I had the dreams. Gods, I had dreams about it and I fantasized while reading books while stuck in my castle when I was younger. I've been waiting for this." I smiled. "Now that I'm finally outside of Nohr, and reunited with you, I'm so happy that I can finally say that I love you too."

"Well aren't I glad I confessed to you! I feel so happy now." He chuckled lightly, holding me closer, and I giggled, snuggling against his chest and I closed my eyes, thinking about everything that happened, from when we were kids playing in the snow, or celebrating festivals, singing, holding hands, endless smiles even when it was raining outside.

"Yea, I'm glad too."

And most of all, I was grateful to my younger self for finding my soulmate when she fell down that cliff.

And now she's on the Outside.

 _ **Fin…?**_

"Also… How did you ever leave the fox clan? Like I understand you made favors, but I feel like that's not the whole truth."

"Oh, well, you see… The first favor I gave was to your maid, Felicia because I protected her from a Faceless."

"Wait how did you know that Felicia was my maid?"

"Easy. I pestered her to tell me who she was, and when she finally did, I begged her to let me accompany her in her search for you."

"Well that makes sense why she gives you dirty looks now."

"Hahaha… Yea."

 _ **And now a little bonus for a possible new story I'm making. I'm not sure yet if I seriously want to go through it, so I'm letting you readers who have been faithful since June to decide if it's worth writing. Now the name of the new story if I go with it is called " d", which will be a Keaton x Reader x Kaden fanfic set in modern times, and will have some ties t and this story. Sorta. Anyways, without further ado, here is… a sneak peak fo d.**_

"We made it." I breathed the air in and exhaled, letting my arms spread wide. (Friend's name) took a selfie of her at the base of Mount Fuji, while (Friend #2) just looked at the clouds above the mountain.

"Yea we totally did (name), I'm totally posting this on tumblr-Oh hey Mr. Guide-san-sempai! Could you take a photo for us?" She ran over to our tour guide and handed her his phone. Our tour guide was an old man who was from Kamakura. However, even though my friend was loud and didn't seem to respect the japanese culture (when we went to the Shinto Shrine, she refused to wear a kimono and instead wore a t-shirt and jeans to it), our tour guide was nice and he nodded, flipping up the photo tab and held the camera sideways.

"You all ready?" He questioned in his thick accent, looking up from the camera.

"Yea we are!" (Friend #1) shouted, wrapping an arm around me.

"Uh… (Friend #2), get a little closer to (name)."

"Mkay." She quietly said, inching closer then held out a peace sign.

"And in, three, two, one… Say 'Mount Fuji'" He exclaimed, snapping the photo as we all smiled wide. But that's also when I felt a brush of fur slithered across my ankles. My friends didn't notice, running toward our tour guide to see their pictures. Except me, who turned around to face what touched me only to meet eyes with… a fox? It was huge, with auburn fur, not like the ones I saw in the Appalachians.

NO. No this one was different, and it had red eyes, that looked like that had fire blazing in them. But it did nothing, just stare at me and tried to get closer until I shrieked and my friends looked up from the phone, noticing what I faced and screamed too, starting to run away with our tour guide.

"Sir what the hell is that?" (Friend #2) yelled as we ran for our beat-up Nissan.

"Kitsune." He said calmly, though when I turned back the kitsune kept following us, and I felt its eyes watching me.

"Kistune? Aren't those japanese myths? They aren't real, and if you're confusing this _thing_ with my _husbando_ in Fire Emblem, who is a kitsune, then you're a real prankster Sir." she huffed, sweat beading down her face.

"So I suggest you stay calm, _mam_."

Finally the van was in plain sight and we piled in, the tour guide turning in the car keys and started to drive in reverse in a fast manner that the tires screeched against the dirt path.

And that's when I saw the Kitsune running down the path as fast as it could, but in a blur we saw it spin and with the flick of its long fluffy tail whacked the car sideways. We all yelped, and realized that now the fox-thingy was on top of the car, pawing and scratching a way to break through. (Friend #1) whimpered, her head now with a big gash, clinging onto (Friend #2) who was in just as bad shape. I looked at them, then at the fox and shook my head.

"Why… Why are you doing this?" I whispered weakly, seeing that the Kitsune finally stopped attacking, his ears flicking up.

"Don't do it anymore… P-please," I continued, frightened and breathing while sitting sideways, knowing I must be crushing my friend's bodies. "I bet you're a fri-endly f-fox so stop attacking. W-we did nothing except v-visit your home.."

"So stop… No more."

The fox's demon red eyes blinked and with a little nod he jumped off the car, and instead of walking away, he went to the other side of the van, causing the interior to shake.

"(name), I don't think he's going to stop, we're his dinner for tonight."

"Shh… (Friend #1), let's see what happens. He seemed to respond to my words." I whispered back. The tour guide stood still, not saying a single word, and it seemed that wasn't moving. Was he dead?

The fox kept rattling our car, until we heard a groan from the tires and all our bodies lifting up to the sky. I looked over on the left window and saw he was actually _pushing_ the car back up. With a sudden thud, we were upright again, the Kitsune ambling away from the scene.

After a few seconds, there was just silence amongst ourselves until the Tour Guide huffed and turned van on, letting the motor run for a moment before taking off. My two friends hugged each other and sobbed on each other's shoulders, while I looked back and in the middle of the path the Kitsune, who then turned into a… _ **human**_?

The silhouette had ears and a tail still (Like a furry), but I saw the man-kitsune-thing look down at the ground before looking at my eyes. I quickly turned around, realizing that I probably shouldn't have seen it, but it's already too late. My curiosity already sparked.

"Uh, so, sir… What exactly are Kitsunes?" I asked.

"Well, Kitsunes aren't myths like most westerners believe. They're real, and many of the spirits are also humans that have lived for centuries. That was until 800 AD a large amount of Kitsune were killed for their fur by Europeans. They didn't realize that Kitsune were very special and that they basically were killing off peaceful, gentle souls. Many are rogue because of it, and there are still poachers even if it's been illegal since the 1800s. I've never seen a Kitsune nearby Mount Fuji however… You three must be very lucky."

"Lucky?" (Friend #1) huffed. "Yea right, we nearly got killed…!"

"I'm using sarcasm. Isn't that what you westerners do?"

I giggled quietly, glad the tense situation we were in lightened up a little as she and the Tour Guide argued a little bit.

But I still wondered… Why did the Kitsune attack us? And why did he stop when I told him to?

* * *

 **If you think this story has potential or no, head over to my profile and use the poll to say your say! Other than that, thank you to my 9 followers 4 reviewers for supporting me, along with the 800+ views for this story**.


End file.
